Change in Darkness
by Raven in the Ash Tree
Summary: Sequel to A Breeze! When we left off Ailith and the knights were under attack. Now we find out what happened after that night and how easy it is to slip back into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Change in Darkness**

_Chapter one_

Darkness ate away everything. Who I once was. Who I could have been. It's all I've been able to see for a long time now. The few times that I've seen any source of light is when the 'Monks' came to serve the prisoners their daily meals. And it almost always consisted of stale or slightly soggy bread and some sort of soup with shreds of meat and grain in it. Then again, they had to keep us healthy if they wanted us to survive the beatings and days of beings locked up underground. Or we'd be graced with the fire's light when Marius came down those stone stairs to watch our torture. Normally the guards would inflict even more pain on us on those occasions to impress their Lord. My current cage was a small space carved out from the earth with thick iron bars closing off any escape. There were four other cages like this from what I could remember. All on the other sides of my own. And across from those were a small pool of water and then a line of deep vertical holes where they'd throw in smaller prisoners and a few hanging chains on either wall. The only others down here were an elderly woman who I'd seen them take down here a while after I was caged in and a young man with a very handsome face. Or, it was last time I saw it.

A flicker of light entered the pitch darkness that had swallowed us into its pits. The warm glow from the torch became a stinging light. I looked away, keeping my eyes from fully looking into the flame in a monk's hand. I recognized this one. His brown robs smelt faintly of flowers and his smile could melt the hearts of any woman. But, that was if you were on his side of the cage. Once my eyes adjusted to the new light I turned my head back and glared at the man. His name was Jeffery, raised as a soldier most of his life, then converted when he turned twenty. Or at least that's what the local prisoners have told me.

"Still alive down there Wolf?" It seems that my old nickname has come back for me. But you know what? This time, I don't give a care. I go with it.

A growl starts at the back of my throat and echoes through the cells. Jeffery laughed and I could practically feel the others flinch. "Who're you taking this time, hmm?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse from the silent screams I kept to myself.

"Actually, I'll be taking you and then adding a new member to your crew." I couldn't see his face but I knew there was a smirk there. I felt the need to ripe his pink flesh from his face.

"Oh? Looks like the cells are starting to fill up."

"It might interest you to know that these ones are the same as you Wolf. Pagan and evil." My cell door unlocked and the door fell to the floor. I winced at the loud clang but forced myself to become stiff as multiply hands ducked into my small cave and pulled me out. My legs and back dragged across the ground until then heaved my up and onto my feet.

* * *

><p>As part of our daily schedule, I simply closed my eyes until we got into a small room just off the prison cells. I felt cool metal clamp down around my wrists before I started struggling. My arms flailed against the iron chains, my head snapped back and forth, teeth cutting air and my legs caught the guard's knees. My teeth actually dug into flesh tonight. I heard a yelp as the skin was retched from my grasp. I spat blood onto the dirt floor and grinned up at the guard who was now nursing a bleeding arm. A hand smacked me across the face, whipping the grin from my lips.<p>

"Keep your fangs to yourself." Jeffery hissed, smacking the back of my head a bit lighter. I shook the clouds from my head before struggling again. The only thing that stopped me was the cracking sound of the whip and the delayed pain afterwards.

A hiss escaped through my teeth as the whip came down again and again. But that was all they would ever get from me. A sharp gasp or a growl. Nothing more and no less. When they finished I was rolled back into my cell and the lock went back on the door. I heaved a sigh and rolled onto my stomach, letting the strain leave my back.

I laid there for a long time, drawing my fingers back and forth over the dirt ground. I drew patterns there, and landscapes. Like the hill back in Castellum that Tristan and I used to meet at. Ah Tristan. I definitely miss him out of all my friends back at Castellum. My next drawing was that of the forests back home. With the mountains towering over the canopy and a rushing river going through the undergrowth. As I begun to fall asleep the bright lights of the torches flared up again in the room. I turned my head to look at the approaching figures, a form being dragged behind the guards.

"These will be your new roommates." Sneered the guard as he dragged the form past me. And then I saw her clearly. A Woad woman with long dark hair, deep brown eyes and bruised pale skin. She was already pre-beaten. And in the arms of another guard was a small boy, maybe nine at least.

"You really are the foulest of humans." I grinded out, giving the most heated and frightening glare I could muster.

"You'd think the wolf would be happy to have some playmates." One joked, nudging the other as he set down the child into the deep hole cages across from my own cage. I growled once more before they left.

Once the flame lights dimmed and disappear I sat up, wincing at the feeling of stone scrapping against my raw back. I curled my fingers around the bars holding me under the earth and whispered into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I promised that i'd start working on this over the holidays and guess what? First day and I've already done one chapter!<strong>

**All the characters so far are my onw. So don't take! They are mine! Especially Ailith. She's my baby :3**

**Hope you guys will review for me! Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Change in Darkness**

_Chapter two_

With the addition of the new pagans Lord Marius gave us a very short period of time to go outside. We probably had his wife to thank for that. It'd begun to snow and the land had been covered in a thin sheet of the frozen water. I took those moments to learn about the people who shared my situation. The others; an older woman in her early fifties, a young man in his late teens, the boy who I learnt was only nine and finally the woman who was definitely Woad, were fairly uneasy about speaking to each other at first. The elderly woman was named Babbe and the young man was Powle, her grandson. The young boy was named Lucan and he was found by a young woman on her way back to the estate. When he refused to pray to the Roman 'god' he was accused of being a pagan and sent to our prison at the same time they had captured the Woad woman, Guinevere.

"I hate how they stare at us. It's like we're some show for them to watch," Powle hissed under his breath. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and then to the workers in the field. Occasionally someone would look up and stare at us for a good amount of time. I turned back to the others. We were sitting in a tight circle just a few paces away from the guards. They watched over us. Making sure none of us tried for a getaway.

"We are a show to them dear," Babbe said smoothly. She was definitely the most observant of us. Nothing got past that woman. She reminded me of Tate to no end. Tate had been my mentor and friend for so long. He taught me the things in life that I'd most need and how to care for someone in need. I could remember his brown eyes the most with the laugh lines decorating the corners of his eyes. And the serious look he took when taking care of someone.

"I can't stand it! I think it might have been better to just be locked up underground!" My eyes snapped to his face and I gave a sharp growl.

"Nothing is better than this in our situation. Powle, you have no clue what it's like for some of us not to have a connection to the outside world," I spat at him, standing slowly. I brushed the grass and snow from my pants before looking up at the dim and clouded sky. "I have people that I am only connected to by nature." I knew that this was the first any of us spoke about our pasts. And what surprised me even more was that the words came from my mouth first. If anything I figured Lucan would crack first.

"Who are they?" The said boy asked quietly. He didn't speak much and if he did it was to ask a question. I looked back down at him and patted his curly head.

"I have a younger sister, a brother, a former mentor, friends, and a love. I don't even know who is alive or not anymore. It feels like every day my connections to them are slowly slipping away." _And in their place Wolf comes creeping closer and closer,_ I finished inwardly. None of them needed to know about her. The young boy stood up and grabbed my hand in both of his, clenching tightly. I smiled down at him and smoothed his hair from his face.

"I don't really care who you have back home. I don't want to be entertainment." Powle muttered, turning his head away from me and Lucan. I glanced at the other women and noted that they both looked away from us as well. A quiet sigh escaped my lips, the warm air creating a cloud of white in front of me. Guinevere I didn't expect to say anything, she hadn't spoken once to anyone since being in prisoned other than her name. But I had a slight hope for Babbe, but apparently not.

* * *

><p>"Come Lucan, I'll show you something." I looked over at the guard before tugging the boy farther into the fields, away from the workers. I could see his brown eyes taking in everything; to the white snow, the long and vast valley stretched out in front of us and the mountains towering over the small village.<p>

"What were you going to show me?" He asked quietly, tightening his hand in mine. I smiled and sat down once I felt right. I tugged him down with me and sat cross-legged in front of him.

"I want to show you something that I was never able to show my sister. I actually haven't looked for them since before I was freed." I told him with a smile. I honestly missed the spirits. I hadn't bothered to look for them since that night when Penn had attacked the Romans. I took a finger and gently trailed them over Lucan's eyes. He closed them, hearing my silent request. I smiled and closed my own eyes. "I used to be able to do something as a child. I could see into the world on a different level. I still can, I hope."

"What do you mean?"

"I could hear the Earth. I could the trees sing or tell stories of the past. The flowers laughed for me and the spirits whispered to one another. I want you to clear you hear and just listen." I paused for a moment, doing the same myself. "Tell me what you hear."

"I hear… Whispers!" Lucan exclaimed, jumping in his spot. My smile grew as I myself heard the voices to.

"Those are the voices of the field. The spirits who are in charge of growing things here. They're talking to each other, discussing the snow and what they should do."

"What will they do?"

"They'll go to sleep for a while and come back once the snow is gone."

"How will they know?" I laughed and gave him an amused look.

"You ask a lot of questions for someone so young. But that's a good thing. It means you'll be more knowledgeable later on in life." I looked across the white and green field, trying to see the tiny orbs of light I knew were there. "But to answer your question, they have a special instinct for life and death. When someone dies they know. Their instincts tell them that something bad has happened and they try to help. But you and me? They'll always look out for us."

"How come I haven't been able to hear them before this?"

"Because you didn't know they were there. But you know what? They've been listening to you your entire life." A soft smile lit up the boy's face.

"I wish I had a sister like you, Wolf." That was what everyone's been calling me. That's all they hear the guards call me o the name has just stuck. Not like I care anymore, I already feel like Wolf and I are merging. I react more by instinct now than I used to.

"Do you have any family Lucan?" I asked quietly, lowering my eyes to my hands. They were slowly tearing the grass blades out from the frozen Earth. The boy jolted up, I could feel his brown eyes on my face.

"I- I did. They died." I sighed and grabbed one of his hands with my own. I slowly stroked my thumb back and forth over his knuckles.

"Will you tell me about them? I will tell you about mine after if you'd like." After a few moments of silence I felt him move closer to me, his other hand touching my knee.

"My mother, my mother was -" Lucan cut off when tears jumped into his eyes. Within a few moments I had him in my arms. Connecting to this boy was so much easier than with the others. He reminded me of a younger Bega so much. I couldn't help but feel like I had to protect him from everything. Like I wasn't able to with Bega. I whispered soothing words, stroking his head and I began to hum quietly.

"My mother was amazing. She loved to keep company with the horses more than people. She had long dark hair, but not too dark and her eyes were dark, like my brothers. She met my father when they were young. He promised to marry her when he came back from Britain. And you know what? He did. They married during the spring and my brother was born during winter. They had me a few years later and my sister after that. But when the Romans came back again and took my brother she fell apart. She hid it from me and Bega but I could hear her crying at night. But now, she's safe and far away from any more grief. She's in the Summerland, waiting for Pa to join her."

I looked down and realised that Lucan had fallen asleep on me while listening. I smiled and stood up, holding him close to me. The guard nodded his head towards the prison, his eyes holding nothing but a dark empty. I sighed and realized something. It would never end. I'd always be locked away in a cage. But now, at least I had something to look forward to. I would protect this boy, Lucan. I would make sure he never suffered any more than he already had.

* * *

><p><strong>All the characters so far are my onw. So don't take! They are mine! Especially Ailith. She's my baby :3<strong>

**Okay! I actually really like this chapter. I think that in this story we're going to learn a bit more about Lucan than was mentioned in the movie. Or at least from my point of view. Hope you like it!**

**And now, I REALLY hope you liked the cahpter overall. Review for me please!**

**Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Change in Darkness**

_Chapter three_

Within the next few days I stayed close to Lucan. No whips touched his back and he never went without food. I made sure of it. I had even taken up more 'listening' with the boy. I taught him how to distinguish each of the spirits. I taught him what things to say and what not to say to the guards or Marius to stay alive. I knew he took it all in carefully, trying to remember each detail word for word. And when I could I taught him about herbs. When I found one in the field I'd show him and tell him of its properties. But something felt different on the fifth day since making my decision. When we were released for our outdoor time the others gathered quickly into their small circle just outside the guards hearing range.

_They're planning something_, I thought to myself with a frown. The clouds above us were dark, threatening to let out a downpour at any moment.

"Come, let's sit closer today. I don't want to be caught far away from the village if it starts storming." Lucan, his hand tightly clenching my fingers, nodded and followed me. I settled myself down a little bit away from the others, Lucan in front of me with his ever watching eyes glued to the sky. I chuckled and closed my eyes. I concentrated closely on the other prisoners, trying to hear their conversation. They all looked serious, like they were planning.

"Alright, it's settled. We'll leave tonight when the rain starts to fall." I heard Powle whisper to the others. His voice was nearly excited.

_They have no idea what they are getting themselves into._ I gave a shutter, my mind going back to our last trip as slaves. When Penn, a foolish man from Sarmatia, made plans for a rebellion. Most of our group was killed during that night. All that was left of us were Bega, Tate, Sigga, Dax and Eadrick along with me. After that a Roman officer by the name of Artorius Castus took us in, recognizing Bega and I as one of his knight's kin. I miss them. Even Arthur, not that I'd admit it right now.

"What if they catch you?" I blinked in confusion at the new voice. It was Guinevere. Her voice was almost too soft and rough for a woman's but that was probably because she refused to speak since she arrived here. But underneath that I could hear the strength and unease in her voice.

"What do you mean? Aren't you coming Guinevere?" So I wasn't the only one who thought that this break out was foolish. At least I now knew that the Woad and I thought similar.

"I'm not risking my life to escape here. If you two want to be my guest." I heard the flutter of clothing and from the corner of my eye I could see the woman stand up and walk over to the guard. A small smile tilted my lips, cracking the dry skin there.

"Wolf, you're bleeding again," Lucan quietly said, staring at me with confused eyes. A quick thought struck me. If they tried to escape, they'd try to take Lucan with them. That would be the end of him as well. I turned my body to face the boy and grasped his shoulders.

"Lucan listen to me. Something will happen tonight, something very bad. No matter what I want you to stay in your cage, don't leave with anyone. If someone tells you that you are free and to run, don't." The boy nodded slowly, but it was obvious that he didn't know why he was agreeing to this. I sighed and pulled the boy closer to me. "You're a good boy Lucan. I think you're mother taught you very well." His brown eyes lit up at the praise and he smiled.

"Thank you Wolf." I smiled again and pulled myself up onto my feet, the boy following.

* * *

><p>Just as I predicted, the clatter of chains woke me from my sleep. Taking the beatings for both myself and Lucan had really taken a lot of energy from me. My grey eyes peered into the darkness, using the glow from the water as my light. Across from me Babbe was undoing the locks on Lucan's cage.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed, grabbing hold of the bars on my cage. The older woman looked over at my and smiled.

"We're getting out of here."

"You're going to kill yourselves and Lucan along with you! Put the locks back on and go back to your cage!" I could see her eyes were filled with both anger and confusion but I stared her down, willing her to let the lock drop. But of course, her being a stubborn Brit she turned away and started working on the metal again. "Babbe! Let them go!" I finally growled, slamming the palm of my hand against the iron locking me in.

A deep rumble started down in my throat and I knew instantly that this time the switch would be different. I felt in control of both myself and Wolf. The growl rose up and out of my throat, making the woman jump. She turned to me, eyes wide with fear, the lock dropped from her hands and clanged hard against the stone prison holding Lucan in. All of us jumped, a whimper coming from Wolf warned me. Powle came rushing back into the room, eyes seething with rage.

"They're coming! You've woken half the village with the racket you've made!" He barked, grabbing his mother's wrist and yanking her up to her feet. "We have to go _now_!"

"What about the boy?" Babbe asked, her eyes flittering between her son and Lucan's cage.

"Leave him; he'll just slow us down anyways." He pulled on her arm, dragging her to the door.

"Lucan," I hissed loud enough for the boy to hear. "Cover your ears. Quickly."

Just in that second the door slammed open, making each cage shutter with the vibrations. I winced and covered my own ears, curling up in the back corner of my cell. But of course, flesh can't block out the sounds of screams. Or the sound of metal cutting through human skin. And the sound of dead bodies dropping to the ground. I could feel Wolf inside of me, whimpering and pacing back and forth within her own cage. We wanted to go to the boy, to protect him from the dirty, blood stained hands of the Romans. We would all be beat now. I wouldn't be able to help Guinevere or Lucan or even myself.

And I had been right. By morning the next day I had bruises and cuts decorating my body. More than I've ever had. I could feel blood seeping into my dirty old cloths and sticking to my skin. The cut along my cheek stung and bled, leaving a line of stickiness across the right side of my face. The same was along my arms and legs. Nothing felt clean anymore. I could hear the cries of both Guinevere and Lucan when they were taken. Lucan came back with a limp arm and bruises along his face. Thank the Goddess that they showed a bit of mercy to the child. But Guinevere came back, holding her hand to her chest, cuts along the back of her clothes.

"I hope you three have learnt your lesson. No one can run from a Roman. You three will die here for your sins against God and the Church." I faintly heard the voice of Jeffery whisper into the darkness of our room. The room we would never escape. We would die because we did rat out the others, because they tried to free us, because we were different from the Christians.

"Wolf, have you leant your lesson?" Jeffery teased from the safety beyond the iron bars. I lifted my head slightly from its place against your arms and glared at him, feeding my angry into that single icy look. I watched him shutter and move on with a faint sense of victory in my heart. Even bruised and weak I could still make a man fear for his life.

I listened to him leave, than the door clang shut behind him. The monks had been stationed down here with us, to make sure there were no more attempted escapes. Now, our peaceful silence was filled with the whispers of men and their worshiping to a fake God.

_Maybe if I claw my ears off I can finally be rid of it,_ I thought to myself. With them here I couldn't make sure the others were okay. I shifted slightly but whimpered at the streaks of pain across my body. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this. Maybe during training back in Rome. But no, back then I was never this cut up. If only I could get my hands on some Balsam Fir. It would numb the pain and speed healing.

A tinkling laugh drew my attention away from the pain inside of me. I looked up and around my cage, trying to find the source of the sound.

It definitely didn't come from any of the monks, I thought with a slight smirk. But when it sounded again I nearly cursed myself for my own stupidity. Once of the earth spirits. They had found a way to join Lucan and I down underneath their fair surface.

_"Give it time Ailith of Sarmatia. Have you never heard the saying 'good things come to those who wait'?"_ the laugh sounded again before fading out. I shuttered and curled up tighter.

* * *

><p>I'm guessing it was midday when I heard a new sound past the quiet drone of the monks. Stone clanging slamming stand stone just outside the door leading outside. The monks didn't stop; they knew what was happening outside our underground prison. I pressed myself farther back, closer to the thicker shadows, where the light of the water didn't reach. They were locking us inside the earth. They were burying us and leaving. They were going to punish us until our last breaths.<p>

"Lucan," I whispered as quietly as I could, "Lucan, are you alright?"

I heard a shift against the other cages. I must have woken Guinevere from her sleep. "Y-Yes, I'm okay. My arm hurts though." I winced and braced my back against the stone.

"When you move it or when apply pressure at all?"

"Both," he whispered faintly, and I could hear tears welding in his voice. "Wolf, we're going to die here aren't we? Like Powle and Babbe."

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes, pressing my palms against my forehead. "No we aren't Lucan. My people will come for me soon. They will free us." It wasn't me who spoke. Guinevere's voice had strengthened a bit since yesterday.

"The Woads?" Lucan asked, but the teary voice was still there.

"Yes, when they come to rescue me I will take the both of you with me." My hands came away from my face as I stared out of my cage. A life with the people I used to fight against. What would that be like? And to live and fight in a place with fellow Pagans who wanted nothing but to be free.

"I think that would be nice." I whispered, relaxing somewhat against the stone walls. "Guinevere, how is your hand?"

"It hurts to move my fingers. I think they pulled them out of place." I heaved a sigh and nodded to myself.

"When we get out of this I will try my best to heal you both." I said, my fingers tracing the slices along my legs. "I was a Healer and a warrior before this." I told them. I heard a sharp intake of breath from the other woman and smirked slightly.

My smirk fell away when the sounds of stone against stone stopped, the sounds of drums filling it's place. And then all sounds outside where cut off by a powerful '_thwack!_' I jumped, hissing when my back scrapped against my wall. The sounds hit again. It sounded like metal against stone now. Like, someone was trying to get into the prison. The monks chanted louder, drowning out the sounds of freedom.

"Guinevere you're people work fast." I chuckled and crawled back to the iron bars at the front of my cage. Once the metal sound was finished a '_thump'_ replaced it. Someone was definitely trying to get in. Relief swam through me. The door bust open and silence ran down on the three of us. I could hear the monks going on and on, but also the sounds of armour clinking.

"Those aren't my people," Guinevere whispered before going silent again. My eyes narrowed as I pushed myself back into the shadows again.

_All this moving had probably opened up my wounds again_, I thought with an inward sigh. Voices got louder and I could have sworn that some sounded familiar to me. I curled up in a tighter ball, protecting myself from the unfamiliar sounds. Torch light filled the prison room and I could hear a soft whimper escape Lucan. I tried to drown out the voices with my hands. Cupping them over my ears and imagining different sounds instead. The waterfall back in Sarmatia. The sounds of hooves hitting the ground. But when I felt fire light touch my face I knew I couldn't hit.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" One of the monks hissed before a sword was unsheathed and another body dropped onto the floor. I cringed. Who would have thought that the mighty Wolf would be afraid of death? She, who slayed man after man.

"That there was a man of God."

"Not my God."

Another voice called out from somewhere, "this one is dead too."

"From the smell of this place they are all dead. And you, you even move and you'll join him."

Another clang echoed as someone opened all the holes across from my cage. "Arthur!" So they found Lucan. Wait. That name, Arthur, Arthur Castus? "You must not fear me," The voice said again.

A moment of quiet passed while more cages were opened. "Wolf?" Lucan's quiet voice whispered. I opened my eyes and peering out into the main room and smiled faintly at the boy crouched by my cage.

"Hello Lucan, nice to see you again," I whispered.

"Get up, these people will help us." I allowed my hands to fall away from my ears again as I looked Lucan in the eye, his wariness showing easily to me.

"Have they found Guinevere yet?" He looked down the row of cages and nodded.

"Arthur, the boy found another one." My eyes widened when I heard the voice. It sounded far too familiar with my hands down and away from my ears. Maybe it was the Romans playing tricks on us.

_Oh Goddess I hope not_.

"What is her name?" This voice was deep and kind even though it sent a shiver down my spine. Lucan looked up and inched away from the legs in my view.

"W-Wolf." I felt pity for Lucan, being so young and so afraid and in such pain and yet still doing his best to make sure I got out.

Lucan was moved out of my range of eye sight and another face was replaced with it. A very. Very familiar face. One with blue eyes burning with anger and pity. A strong jaw covered with a light beard. And long, wavy golden hair with braids worked into random places. I felt tears rise up in my wide eyes as his own stared into mine.

"Ailith?"

* * *

><p><strong>All of the knights belong to the wonderful creators of King Arthur. Ailith is mine though, you can't have her!<strong>

**Okay guys! It's almost the end of Winter Break and I really hope you like this chapter. Writing has been my coping agent. I may not be able to get many chapters out right away this January because well, to put it simply my grandpa passed away on January 4th. I don't know when the funeral will be but I'm trying to stay strong. Writing will be my way out of those thoughts about him. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter and sorry for the cliff hanger XD**

**Thanks for your support for my stories and I hope I will continue to have that this year.**

**Review for me! Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Change in Darkness**

_Chapter four_

The tears finally fell from my eyes when I heard my name being said. How long since I've heard someone say it? How long since I've wished for someone to call me with that name? I let out a soft breath, and shook my head. They must simply be illusions that my mind is playing with me. I leaned farther into the shadows, ignoring the sharp pain through my body. I let out a soft growl and closed my eyes again.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Lucan ask from a distance. Maybe these illusions will take him someplace safe. Somewhere that the Romans can't touch him again. They'll fix up his arm and find him a good family that will love him.

"She's been here for a very long time. She probably doesn't recognize us." Another voice said in a whisper. They're wrong. I knew them; I just couldn't bring myself to believe that it really was them.

"No she does. She's afraid of us though," the look alike to Gawain said. I peeked through my eyelashes and saw his handsome face in a frown. A clang made me jump as my cage fell away. I blinked my eyes open again and watched the Gawain look alike crawl back to me. His warm hand touched my elbow, where a rather nasty bruise had started to deepen. I sucked in a breath and shifted away from him.

At the entrance of my cage another face made an appearance. This one was painfully familiar. Curly hair like my own framed the dark eyes of my father and the full lips of my mother. Now a Lancelot look alike. Wonderful. Only his face was full of worry and relief and even love. I couldn't seem to look away. Lancelot had never looked at me like that while I was at Castellum. He'd been too busy worrying about the whores at the tavern or training the day after.

"Why are you doing this to me," I whimpered, my eyes flickering back and forth from the fake Gawain to the fake Lancelot. Nothing was making sense! They'd left me here for so long. They let Marcellina men take me away. Let them sell me to Marius.

"Ailith, we're here to get you out. Come on, please." Fake Gawain murmured, holding his hand out. I shook my head and snapped my teeth at his hand. He pulled his hand back quickly and looked back at fake Lancelot. He beckoned someone over and in a few moments Lucan was sitting with me. He took my hand and tugged gently, careful of my wounds.

"Please Wolf, we need to go." He whispered, moving closer and pressing against my side. I looked at him with careful eyes before slowly nodding. I pulled myself out from the small carved cage and used the walls to hold myself up.

* * *

><p>Fake Dagonet, a monstrously tall man with a shaved head and big, kind eyes, took Lucan into his arms while fake Arthur took Guinevere and carried her. I took it on myself to slowly push myself up the steps and outside with the monk and fake Gawain right behind me. I could practically feel his worried eyes on the back of my skull. Arthur was crouched over Guinevere, giving the woman water from a small water sack that a mouse of a man had rushed over to him. My eyes wandered around the other men on horses, all of who looked so painfully familiar. Until my eyes landed on the last one.<p>

Two nearly black orbs, trained intensely on the fake Arthur and Dagonet as they assessed the other two prisoners. His wavy hair was the colour of a night sky with four rushed plaits tangled into the rest. He looked so comfortable on top his stallion, sword at the ready. I sucked in a breath and shook my head hard. No. Tristan would have been looking for me. So would Gawain. These weren't those men.

I lowered me head, watching my cut feet sink into the ice cold snow. I could see them going pale already, all the blood inside of me going cold. The blood red smears made quite the contrast with the white. I let myself follow my feet until I came to a stop far away from the others, but still close enough to watch what was happening. I took that time to observe the other imposters.

A fake Bors, his face hard with both fury and concern. He was probably trying to make me think that he was picturing his lover like this. His shaved head suited him and his rough features. Then there was fake Galahad. The curls I used to love playing with while he leaned against me were still the same. Same brown, same puffiness. His young face was fixed on my own, brown eyes a light with wonder and confusion.

I looked away quickly from the man and instead turned my attention of Lucan. Fake Dagonet and the mousey looking man were hovering over him. They'd probably found out already that his arm was broken and needed to be set. The other knights were speaking to each other but I turned around to face the mountains.

_"I told you good things would come."_ I twinkly voice came from my right. I smiled and looked over to where I could see the faint outline of a spirit standing on the snow. I nodded and slowly looked up, letting the snow fall from the sky and land on my face.

I turned back to the others and noted Marius making his way to them. I growled and moved closer, hovering just in between Guinevere and Lucan. I set my eyes on the small plump Roman and stiffened. This was the man responsible for their suffering.

"They are all pagans!"

"So are we," The Galahad imposter spoke loud enough to catch the man's attention.

"They refused to do the task that god had set out for them! So now they must die, as an example." Fake Arthur stood up slowly, his face a mask of fury.

This was strange. This was something the real Arthur would do. He'd defend us. He did it before for me and the others, why would it be any different now? "You mean they refused to be your slaves!"

Marius looked absolutely stunned and inwardly I laughed at the sight. "You are Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian!" He took a second to survey the people around Arthur. His eyes landed on his wife and he took three steps forward and slapped her across the face. "You! You kept her alive!"

A shocked gasp echoed through those around us and within moments Arthur had his fist against the Romans face. I quickly got to my knees and put a hand on the woman's face. It was red and there would be a bit a bit of swelling but she'd be fine. I looked up and watched with pleasure as Arthur took his sword and held it against Marius's throat. His guards came to his aide before he ordered them to back off.

He looked up at Arthur with a sneer. "When we get back to the Wall, you will be punished for this." Arthur grabbed at Marius's clock and yanked him up, moving his sword slightly so as to not slit the fat bastard's throat.

"Maybe I should kill you now and seal my fate." I stood up at this point, helping Marius's wife along as I did and moved over to Lucan who had been moved back a safe distance. I looked up at the Dagonet impersonator and then back to Lucan. The little boy quickly grabbed my hand and held it between his two.

"Please don't leave me," Lucan whispered. I sighed faintly and covered his hands with my own. They were going red from the cold and his cheeks were starting to redden as well. I pulled one hand away and touched his forehead. A fever was starting; he'd need all the comfort he could get.

"Of course Lucan. I'll stay." I whispered softly and moved the hair from his eyes.

"Wall them back up!" I turned and watched as men from the village surrounding Marius's estate pushed the monks back into the underground prison and closed the doors.

"Maybe you can show me how to use a sword when we get back Wolf." The boy's voice made me turn back to him and the fake Dagonet. I smiled and pressed my cold hand to Lucan's forehead again.

"Go to sleep little one. We can make plans when you're rested and well."

"Make sure she gets help to." Lucan said, looking back up at Dagonet, his little hand tracing a numbed cut along my hand. Dagonet quickly looked me over and I watched as his eyes widened. Guess it was rather hard to see the cuts and bruises against my dirty skin.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>I didn't feel anymore safe inside the wagon than I did when I was in the cell. The only difference was that outside it was colder. The mountain had made sure of that. And there were many more people. I could hear their voices, complaining, accusing or just soft words of mother and children. I sat at the back of the wagon, watching outside without a blanket. Marius's wife, Fulcinia, as I've come to learn, had offered me one more times than I could and each time I had turned her down. I liked the feeling of the chilled wind. As I sat there I allowed the Dagonet imposter to tend to my cuts and other wounds. Many times he had to stop and stich up a few before the scabs broke and I bled out. He was surprised that I surprised as long as I had.<p>

I made sure that the only people who got in and out of the wagon were the fake Arthur, fake Dagonet or Fulcinia. No one else needed to be there and anyone else was more of a threat. More often than not I could feel eyes watching me from the back of the line. Probably one of the knights again. I started to ignore it once I realized that I wouldn't be figuring out who it was.

Arthur stopped by once re reached a fairly small path. He smiled at me, making my insides twist with remembrance. I moved out of his way as he went back to speak to his fake Dagonet.

"How is he?"

"He burns," Dagonet said quietly, "brave boy." To myself I nodded in agreement. He was brave. To take on the beatings that I couldn't protect him from and still come to my side and encourage me to leave my cage. When Arthur moved back farther I diverted my attention back outside. The sounds of hoofs kind of relaxed me. It was something that I was used to. But when the cracking of bones sounded I looked back and winced as Guinevere's cried sounded. Better him and me.

I couldn't take any more time in that sick wagon. Everyone was to quiet. To solemn. I let my legs hang off the sides of wagon, hiding my body in front of a small curtain that blocked out the wind. Guinevere sat on the other side, watching the mountains as we passed by. Now was probably the best time to consider everything that had happened. There was a good chance that maybe; my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. That maybe these men really were my brothers. That I'd shared memories with all of them and they were looking after me now. But I didn't think that it would have taken them this long to find me. Perhaps, I would at least stop calling them fake, or imposters. They obviously weren't.

I snapped out from my thoughts with Guinevere's voice. "My father used to tell me stories about you."

"Really?" Arthur sounds bored, nearly like he had heard this story thousands of times before. Which, he probably had. "And what did he tell you?"

"Fairy tales. The kinds you hear about men so brave and loyal that they can't be real. Arthur and his knights. A leader with both Britain and Roman blood in him. And yet, you picked you roman heritage over your Britain blood. Heritage of those who take what does not belong to them. The same Romans who took your men from their homes."

A small smile lingered on my lips as I watched Arthur turn with a hard look on his face. "Listen, lady, don't pretend that you anything about me or my men."

"How many Britons have you killed?"

"The same amount that have tried to kill me. It's a natural state of any man to want to live."

"Animal live. It's a natural state of any man to want to live free in their own homelands." Guinevere paused for a moment, relaxing against the pole between us. "I belong to this land. Where do you belong Arthur?" Both stopped for a moment and I turned my head back to the mountain wall, thinking about the other woman's words. I know how she feels. To want to live without fear of walls and bars.

"How's your hand?"

"I'll live, I promise you." Quietly, to myself I laughed and I could feel the other woman chuckling as well. After a few moments she spoke again. "Is there nothing about this land that appeals to you? Even your own father married a Briton. Even he must have found something to his liking." A few moments passed without them saying anything before I heard Arthur's horse galloping away.

"Is he always like this?" Guinevere leaned back against me and I chuckled again.

"Whatever do you mean? Arthur anything but closed minded and hard to reason with? Of course not." The other woman turned and tugged me beside her. She covered my shoulders with the fur blanket she had on and pushed herself closer.

* * *

><p>Late that day we came across something horrible. The stench had been cast away, being frozen for quite some time. Dead bodies lined the road we were taking. Spears and arrows sticking up from their dead flesh. I moved closer to Guinevere as my eyes wondered across the former battle field.<p>

"They were probably killed by Saxons," I heard myself whisper. I felt the other woman nod, keeping her eyes on the bodies as we passed them.

We were headed higher into the mountain, behind Saxon lines. It was smart, probably something Tristan thought of. "So, you used to travel with these knights?" She asked, turning to me.

I nodded and smiled a little. "Yes, one of them is my brother. The others were like my brothers before I was taken. I'm hoping they haven't lent off my horse to anyone while I was gone."

"What's its name?"

"His name is Ewell; he was another knight's horse before me. But he died in battle and so when I came with my ability to fight and heal they let me have him. And since then he's been almost as comforting as Lancelot's horse." Guinevere raised her eyebrow and gave me an odd look. "He was the family horse before Lancelot left. Aelred was the first horse I learnt to ride and also the first friend I ever made. I could just sit with him out in the field for hours and hours before I was called in for chores."

"You were saying that you have a sister back home."

"Oh no, she is back in Castellum. We used to be slaves before all of this. Being sold and bought then sold again. Arthur freed us when we came by him. And since then me and my people haven't left."

"How many others of your salve group are there?" I smiled at the woman and knew that he only interest now was about Arthur.

"He saved seven of us. My sister, Bega, my teacher, Tate, Bega's teacher, Sigga, my best friend Eadrick and Dax, who is kind of like an uncle to me. Arthur saved us all and freed us from our slavery." Guinevere nodded slowly before looking back outside, watching the knights that rode past us.

"You know I don't think they wanted to leave you there." Guinevere said quietly without looking at me. I tilted my head, wondering how she knew that this was bothering me. "I know that they all serve Roman in one way or another. They couldn't abandon their duties to get you back. Maybe that was the reason you were there so long." I frowned and curled closer into myself, resting my chin on my knees.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>All of the knights belong to the wonderful creators of King Arthur. Ailith is mine though, you can't have her!<strong>

**Second chapter out today! Woot! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Not much in it, but you get to see the little changes that Ailith is working through. **

**Please Review for me! Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change in Darkness**

_Chapter five_

Once we were camped Fulcinia took the change to get both me and Guinevere bathed and into a change of clothes. The lady gave us two of her move easy to move in dresses that we could keep. And they felt nice, with the addition of having clean skin since who knows how long. Once we were both finished Fulcinia pushed us out of the wagon and into the snow. We waited outside a moment where the other woman quickly plaited small parts of my hair and I was beginning to feel normal again.

The knights were spread apart, making sure to have each part of the caravan covered in case of an attack. My space would be closer to the front with Arthur and Lancelot. Both of whom I desperately needed to talk to. Arthur first though.

Guinevere and I split up, her going one way and I going towards Arthur. He had secluded himself by the river where his horse was tied down to a tree across from him. I made my stop there first. I could remember his war horses name just barely, Manius, Roman for 'morning'. I stepped up to the animal with my hand outstretched and let him stiff at my skin. He sneezed and shook his head.

"Hello again Manius. I'm sorry we rarely talked before." I murmured before pressing my lips against the horse's cheek. I patted his neck before turning. Arthur's brown eyes were locked onto me, both curious and sorrowful.

"Hello Ailith, or is it Wolf now?"

"I go by both now. The guards only knew me by that name and that's how the other prisoners came to know me. I didn't bother correcting them ever." The Roman nodded and sat up a bit.

"Was there something you wanted?" I cringed at his distant words. I remembered Arthur being warm no matter what with me. He understood why I detested his Roman blood. Why choose now to take offence?

"I wanted to know," I paused for a moment, making sure that I wanted to know. "Did you, leave me, because of the mission? Because you needed to get the mission completed?" The Roman officer jumped up from the ground, starting me back a step. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. His arms came around me back but I ignored the sting from my cuts and relaxed slowly.

"Stupid girl!" He rumbled, catching me off guard with his sudden spring of emotions. "We chased you for three days! We had to go back to get Marcellina to the boat before it left. We went right back after but we had lost your trail. Tristan searched whenever he could but we never found you!" His arms tightened to the point that I thought he might crush my lungs. "The others were horrified when I called off the search. Never had I seen them so angry, not even when that man came and forced you to fight. It took days until the men even thought about going back on missions."

He pulled me away and stared me hard in the eyes. "Is this what you've thought of us the entire time? That we abandoned you?" I couldn't meet his eyes and he simply chuckled. "Silly, silly girl. Go, go talk with your brother. He's been dying to catch you." The man released me and pushed me back towards the spot where Lancelot sat by a fire.

I stood in front of the man I had once called the dark knight. In the cold darkness he really looked much lighter than darkness. You could see that instead of black his hair was truly ebony, like my own and his eyes were the same shade. His face was more angular in the fire light. He turned to me, a whip like sentence ready on his lips. When he realized it was me he stood, his eyes wide.

"Hello Lance," I whispered, playing with my hair that had grown out far too long. A warm hand pulled my hand back and into another. Both cupped my hand, heating it between them. My grey eyes connected with his dark ones and I quickly took the last two steps into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He quickly said against my hair. I pressed my face against the cool leather of his armour and shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry for doubting you. I thought you simply didn't look for me." I whispered, shaking my head. His hand came up and brushed down my back over and over again. I sighed quietly and relaxed against him. I felt him sit down, maneuvering me in between his legs. He continued to hold me against him, his other hand combing through my tresses. Softly, almost too soft for me to hear he began to hum. It was an old tune our mother used to sing to us. And when my mother was pregnant with Bega our father sang his own version. This was the same one that I remembered from those nights. And that's when I drifted off to.

* * *

><p>The next morning we woke to the sounds of fighting. Immediately both Lancelot and I jumped into action. He handed off his arrows and bow to me and we quickly went to the source of the sounds.<p>

"Lucan!" I shouted, quickly stringing an arrow into my bow and letting it fly at the man who had made the last who knows how long, a miserable amount of time. It hit him a little too high, lodging in his shoulder instead of the heart where I had been aiming. Another arrow flew to that spot, killing the fat man in seconds. His grip on Lucan was released and the boy flew to the side of Dagonet.

I made my way over quickly, dropping the bow and arrows beside me as I checked over the boy. "Are you hurt? Any scratches, busies, cuts? By the Goddess, if he cut you-"

"Wolf, I'm fine!" He insisted, patting the hand that I had on his cheek. I sighed and nodded, dropping my hands back onto his knees. We both turned out attention back to the others. Bors had come since he had been close by and I found that Guinevere was the one who shot Marius after me. She stood with an arrow ready, aimed at the guards standing across from us. Dagonet stood protectively with his sword in hand in front of us.

"You help or you die." Arthur told the two, holding Excalibur out and pointed at them. I'd be pretty frightened at that as well. Four knights surrounding you, all pissed off and two women with bows.

"Drop your weapons. Do it now!" I laughed with Lucan quietly at how funny the guards looked as they let their swords drop for Jols to take them. The sound of hoof beats drew out attention away as I stood, Lucan behind me. We went closer, standing on the right side of Dagonet. Tristan came galloping in with a cross bow over his shoulder and Galahad and Gawain behind him.

"How many did you kill?" Bors shouted at him from a top his own horse. I smiled over at him and patted Lucan's shoulder. I quickly walked over to Lancelot and Guinevere. Linking my arm through my brothers as I listened for Tristan.

"Four."

"Not a bad start to the day," Bors laughed, his mouth open wide.

"Bors, you're going to catch flies like that," I teased, smiling over at him. The shorter man blinked in surprise before laughing even more, a warm look entering his eyes. Tristan run up to Arthur and dropped the cross bow at his feet.

"Armour piercing. They're close, we need to go." Arthur looked down at the weapon then back at Tristan.

"You ride ahead." The scout nodded before setting off with Cadmon again. A sharp pain shot through my insides when I realized he hadn't noticed me with entire time. Not even before when I was positive that they were all faking. I loved up at Lancelot and he smiled sadly.

"Tristan has been pretty focused lately. You can ride with me and if we need, you can help improve that shot of yours. Cause I'm pretty sure you missed last time." I rolled my eyes and followed my brother back to camp.

* * *

><p>The pathway we were taking now was rather spooky. It was dark with no sunlight and no skylight what so ever because of the mountain we were walking beside. Lancelot's arms were at either side of my waist, his hands on Aelred's reins as we walked at the front of the caravan. My fingers continuously stroked the dark horse's hair, keeping myself calm.<p>

"So, what happened that night? The night you were taken," Lancelot suddenly asked. I tensed a bit but shook my head. Now wasn't the time to be defensive.

"One of the rogues knocked me out I guess. That part is still a bit blurry. I remember fighting someone and then suddenly everything is black. When I woke up I was tied up in the back of a wagon and it was the same people who took me. I overheard one of their conversations. They said that Lady Marcellina wanted me far away from you and then they were discussing where to take me." I paused for a second, frowning and whipping away snow that had fallen into my eye. "They took me to Marius's estate where they sold me to him. I was supposed to work in his house but when they realized that I was Sarmatian and also not Christian they threw me into that place." I paused for a second before asked a question that had been on my mind since I got out. "How long was I gone?"

Lancelot sighed and wrapped one arm around my waist. "You were gone for a year Ailith. This is our last mission before we're free." I opened my mouth and tried to think of something to say. But nothing came.

"Oh."

"Bega's okay though if that's what you're worried about. Tate, Sigga and the other two took her in when we came back with the news. It was hard on her for the first bit but Sigga and Tate pushed her into her studies and she's been getting pretty far. I've been making it a habit of going over there at least once a day to visit."

I shook my head but smiled as well. "I wasn't just worried about Bega; I was worried about all of you. You all look really tired and Arthur told me about what happened after."

I felt my brother nod his head as well. "It's been harder on Gawain and Tristan. They were closest to you and probably missed you the most as much as I hate to admit it. Gawain picked up taking care of Ewell and wouldn't anyone else ride him but Tristan and himself." I couldn't help but smile slightly and lean a bit more on my brother. This felt so nice. I closed my eyes for a moment until a sudden and very bright image flashed through my mind. A large battle field with dead bodies thrown everywhere. There was smoke and it was hard to see a lot more.

I jumped, startling Lancelot. Quickly my eyes searched my surroundings until I was reassured that I was nowhere near that battle. Lancelot nudged me gently from behind and I sighed heavily and shook my head.

I must have fallen asleep during out trip because the when I opened my eyes the ground was completely snow covered. On either side of our caravan were tall mountains that towered high above the ground. In front of them stood a large frozen lake. They were riding towards it.

"Come on Ailith, time to go see the others," Lancelot said quietly, not seeming to realize that I had woken up.

"Lance, I have a bad feeling about this," the dark haired knight moved his head and I knew he was looking down at me. The memory of my vision flashed behind my eyes, one that I hadn't even thought about in a very long time. An ice covered lake with faces floating beneath it. I hadn't had this vision since the day I went into the forest behind Castellum. It felt like far too long ago. That had been when I first realized what my gift had been. The ability to see small bits of the future. Something was going to happen here and it wasn't going to be good.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you," Lance said quietly and moved Aelred forward to where the other knights were slowly gathering.

I shook my head, dark hair falling around my shoulders. "That's not what I'm worried about," my voice didn't seem to read the knight as he took his place among the others. Most of the knights looked absolutely astonished with my appearance with Lancelot. I gave a weak smile but my eyes were more focused on the dark haired knight just in front of us.

"Ailith!" Galahad's voice broke the silence that seemed to go on forever. I saw Arthur turn to look at us and a smile graced his face before he turned to the knight who still had not turned. His shoulders seemed tense and I could see white around his knuckles from his clenching onto Cadmon, his horses reins.

"It's good to see you back little one," Dagonet's deep voice said from the other side of Tristan. I turned to him, the weak smile changing into one more suitable for greeting family. I don't know why I seemed to be pushing that thought away before. These men were and always would be my family.

"Dag, it's good to finally be where I'm supposed to," his familiar chuckle sounded before his expression went serious again as my eyes once more flickered beside him. The kind giant nudged his fellow knight and nodded towards me and Lance. Tristan shook his head and I could practically feel the pain that my disappearance may have caused him.

Arthur quickly took charge before any of the other knights could say anything, even though I had yet to talk to Gawain or Tristan or even Galahad. But I guess I was a bit thankful. "Is there any other way around it?" The Roman officer asked, referring to the large ice lake in front of them.

"No, we have to go across the ice," Tristan answered in a tight voice. I felt my heart flutter at the sound of it, whether it was full of tension or not. My eyes moved from the scout to the lake and I shuttered. This was definitely the same body of water from my vision. Arthur turned and quickly spoke to Jols, who I hadn't quite noticed was there. I silently scolded myself for being so inattentive and let Lancelot help me off his great dark horse.

"We'll have to cross on foot. But Tristan, would you mind helping Ailith across? I'd rather have Lancelot free right now." All eyes widened at the officers very unsubtle way of pushing his knight towards me. I could feel Lancelot chuckling behind me, thought he made no sound. Gawain looked over at my and grinned.

Rolling my eyes I stepped away from my brother and over to the knight who ruled over my mind for almost every moment of the day. He never once turned around to look at me but I knew that he could feel my presence like a fire now. His entire body was tense like a coil. Slowly as I dared I reached out my hand and grabbed hold of the man's sleeve. He flinched and slowly turned around. I didn't quite know what he saw. Maybe I had changed while I was imprisoned. Had my skin become paler? My eyes darker? Well, if I had changed my knight didn't seem to take too much notice. With pained eyes Tristan took my in with eyes as dark as night. His hand came and touched mine. I couldn't feel the warmth that I had before but after a moment or two I realized that it was simply because of the cold. He had been out longer and had more exposure to the icy winds than the rest of us.

"Hello Tristan," I murmured. Almost immediately I saw the pain in his eyes melt and his hand grasped mine with enough strength to strangle a man. I smiled slightly up at him and placed my other hand on his chest, quickly taking the last few steps that would bring us together. With my face pressed against his chest I felt his other hand come around and pull my even closer. I took a deep breath, taking in the earthy tones of his scent before realising the breath and looking up at his dark orbs once more.

"You and I will talk when we get back," he murmured to me in a hushed voice. I nodded and smiled a bit brighter before taking a step back from him and lacing my fingers through his.

"Alright, now that that is settled can we get moving? Those drums are really getting on my nerves," Bors complained from beside us. I laughed, looking at the bald man. He was grinning like an idiot but Arthur was nodding his head. The rest of the knights spend out except for Tristan and I. I could hear the caravan behind us, the many different footsteps in the snow. They'd be walking as well other than a few who were either to young of too weak to walk.

I kept my eyes on the ice in front of us, keeping my pace slow and my steps light. The horses were uneasy. You could hear it and see it with each hesitant step. But each trusted their rider and moved forward. Once the group behind us moved onto the ice I hear the most dreadful sounds. The ice under us was cracking. I kept walking though, pushing forward until a rather loud crack was heard. Everyone stopped, clinging to their companions or their horses. I held back the whimper that wanted to escape from both my and Wolf. It wasn't right to be on this ice. Tristan pulled me back to his as he stood close to Cadmon, his hand resting reassuringly on the animal's side. He watched the frozen water under out feet with slightly panicked eyes. This was the first time I had seen him even the least bit nervous. It made me feel even more panicky than I already was.

I could hear the Wolf nearly begging the just get to the other side as fast as I could. But I wouldn't and couldn't leave my group. It was back to being part of the pack again. I pushed this feeling to her which seemed to make her pause for a moment. The drums were louder now though. I looked back just as everyone else to see if the Saxons were on our tail. Not yet. But soon. I looked forward once more to see Arthur taking a few more tentative steps. I glanced at the other knights, seeing their resolve. They were going to fight here. I could feel it. Dagonet caught my eye and smiled slightly. I quickly looked away and found Gawain's eyes. He held my gaze for a long moment before looking down and stroking his mare's nose.

"Knights?" Arthur had turned him and his stallion around to face his friends.

"I'm tired of running from these Saxons. They're so close behind that my ass is hurting," Bors said, walking forwards a bit. I smiled slightly and listened for the next agreement.

It was Tristan. As he spoke he tightened his hand around my own. "Never liked look over my shoulder much anyways."

"It'd be a pleasure to end all this racket," Gawain threw in.

"And finally get a look at those bastards," said Galahad from beside the fair haired knight. My smile turned into a smirk that I threw over my shoulder to the youngest. He gave a rueful smile back and looked over to Dagonet.

"Here. Now," the giant moved forward and stood along with the rest of us, watching for Arthurs answer. Lancelot just breathed out and gave another quick look at the ice around them. The Roman called Jols and had the small man bring over the weapons. Two men came over and took the knight's horses, leading them to the other side of the lake after the men took their unique weapons from the saddles. Arthur quickly briefed a man by the name of Ganis. He would be leading the people to safety while they stayed and fought.

"Your seven again two hundred?" The man, Ganis said with a bewildered voice.

"Make that eight," the smooth voice of Guinevere spoke up. "You could use another bow."

"And you know you would never be able to leave little old me on the side lines. I won't take no for an answer Arthur." As I said this a few of the knights grinned while others frowned.

"Are you sure Ailith?" The brown haired man asked. I nodded with a set expression on my face. I wouldn't be left by myself for one more moment. I would cling to one of these men no matter where I went.

Ganis took a bit more convincing, as did Marius's son; Alecto but Arthur got them moving to the other side with the rest of the caravan. I moved with the others, testing the weapons and preparing myself mentally for this battle. I could feel Wolf's presence on the edges of my mind, just waiting for when I might need her. I looked up just as Lucan's wagon passed by. I saw Dagonet raise his hand in farewell to the boy and smiled. I gave my own little wave to the boy before turning to the bow in my hands.

They came just as the last of our group left behind the walls of stone and ice. It relieved me to know that the little boy I had taken care of all this time would be protected no matter what. I stood between my brother and Tristan, holding the Sarmatian bow tightly in my hands. My grey eyes drifted across the lake and locked with the image of Saxons marching towards up. I took a deep breath of cold, icy air and chuckled nervously. "Well this should be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>All of the knights belong to the wonderful creators of King Arthur. Ailith is mine though, you can't have her!<strong>

**Alright guys, I'm REALLY sorry for the delay for this chapter. It sucks but I've had a bit of stuff on my plate recently. I have exams only a few weeks after my grandpa's funeral and then there was getting used to new classes and having so much free time that I didn't know what to do with it. **

**So! I've come up with a plan. I will TRY to write at least one chapter a week. There will be no spacific time that it will come out, just know that I will do my best to get it out once a week.**

**AND once I am completely done with this story I will be going back and rewriting 'A Breeze'. I re-read and definitely wasn't satisfied with the quality. So i'm going to go back from scratch. There will be chapters that sounds the same and new chapters but my main goal is to make it more enjoyable and for the relatioships between Ailith and each knight to be more developed. **

**Love you all~**

**Ghost**


	6. Chapter 6

**Change in Darkness**

_Chapter six_

If I leave this battle knowing anything, it will be that Saxons are one of the ugliest creatures I have ever seen. Their clothing was caked in mud, helmets covered most of their faces, and gory cuts and scars decorated their faces. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and pulled the bow in my hands tighter. The drum beat carried on steadily as they made their ranks on the ice.

"You are to hold until I give the command," Arthur said just loud enough for the entire line to hear. I glanced over at him, back at the Saxons and then to my other side where Tristan stood. He nodded his head once before turning his eyes back to the enemy.

"You look frightened. I would be as well if I were a woman. There are a lot of lonely men out there," Lancelot teased from my other side. I looked over and caught Guinevere's eye.

A smile teased at the edges of her lips before she gave a reply. "Don't worry; I won't let them rape you." A laugh bubbled up from my chest, escaping as a soft chuckle. Lancelot looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

The drums suddenly stopped, drawing all of our attention back to the enemy at hand. The leader, a youngish looking man with a shaved head called out something and I watched as another Saxon came up beside him with a bow in hand. He fired an arrow high into the cloud covered sky. I lost sight of it for a moment before it skidded across the icy lake between our two groups.

"I can see that they are waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan." I watched from the corner of my eye as my knight loaded his bow with ease, holding three arrows in place.

"They are far out of range," Guinevere protested. I gave the other woman a sidelong look before shaking my head.

"Guinevere, there is much about Sarmatians that you don't know," my voice was teasing as the men drew back the strings of their bows and launched four arrows towards the Saxons. Each slim piece of wood struck their target with perfect accuracy. "You see?" I couldn't help but say with a smile.

On the other side of the ice the enemy drew their swords and began moving forwards. I could see the nervous eyes of each man even from a far. The frozen lake creaked and cracked under their weight but had yet to collapse. Almost as if one my own group pulled back their bows, loaded with deadly sharp arrows. "Aim for the men at the ends, make them group together," Arthur ordered. To myself I nodded, feeling more at ease with the feel of a bow than before. A good sign for us, bad for them. The arrows released, cutting through the air and hitting their marks. Saxons dropped quickly, falling to the ice. And just like we wanted, they pushed closer together, trying to stay out of your targeted area.

"That's not going to help you," I murmured quietly to myself. We loaded again and took aim. Once more, not one arrow missed its mark. The ice creaked with the shifting weight of all the men. We shot at both sides, pushing the Saxons closer and closer together. The leader seems to realize what we had planned and ordered his men back to their positions. We shot again, and the men on the other side pushed closer once more.

"It's not going to break," Arthur realized, dropping his bow down with his arrows. He grabbed his sword. "Get back. Fall back! Prepare for combate."

I moved back along with the others but kept my bow in hand. Neither me now Guinevere had a sword to fight with. I loaded another arrow, holding it steady with my fingertips as the men collected their close range weapons. A load yell stopped us all short as Dagonet dropped his sword and grabbed a large battle axe. He rushed out into the middle of our battle and swung down the metal into the ice.

"Dag!" Bors cried out, absolute terror in his voice. My eyes widened as my body froze up completely. That idiot of a man!

"Cover him," said Arthur, calm and collected as always. We dropped back to our bows, launching arrows at the Saxon archers as fast as we could. But I couldn't feel any of it. My body was reacting on its own. All I could do was let it and hope, even pray that the kind giant would survive this senseless move.

I fired again, my eyes flickering between my target and my friend. The axe came down again, this time breaking the ice in front of him. Shouts of distress came from the Saxon group as some of them fearfully moved back. And to my own terror I saw one of the arrows lodge itself into Dagonet's side. And as another scattered volley of arrows flew at him an arrow struck his chest.

Everything seemed to slow down for me. I saw Dagonet fall to his side and Arthur rush out after him. An arrow grazed over Arthur's skin as he ran across to his fallen comrade. Shot after shot more Saxons fell but another was always there to take its place. I heard myself give a strangle d yell as another arrow cleared from my bow and dug itself a nice home in the chest of one of the enemy. Dagonet must have gotten back to his knees; he lifted the axe once more and brought it down to the ice. A loud crack sounded and I could see the frozen water break all around. Then Saxons were screaming. But I barely even heard that. My only concern was firing arrows at the men he didn't fall into the icy water.

More and more fall under, leaving fewer targets for me. But that didn't matter. I would send as many of these ugly things to their death. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dagonet fall forward into the water in front of him. A yell escaped my throat before I could help it. Arthur slid on his knees the last few feet and quickly grabbed the man, hauling him out. Bors, with a shield in hand quickly went to them, shouting his friend's name. More arrows were shot from both sides which left me in capable of following the man to Dagonet.

The ice cracked again, clawing its way towards Arthur and Dagonet. "Pull back Arthur! Pull back!" Lancelot shouted over the sounds going on around us. I could feel the shifting under out feet, making it hard to keep my balance. But the Saxons kept firing at us! I caught my balance and shot back, hitting two more of the archers.

"Help us!" I faintly heard Bors practically scream out at us. Gawain and Tristan ran out, grabbing hold of their fallen friend and dragging him back. I head Galahad give a loud shout just as I brought down one more. Finally the arrows stopped.

I dropped my bow and ran over to the group that had gathered around Dagonet. Bors was yelling at the dying man, holding his face. Tears prickled at my eyes as I dropped onto my knees and pressed my fingers to the giant's neck.

"No," the words whispered from my lips, to quiet for anyone to hear over the lake's roaring and Bors. I couldn't help him. The temperature of the water had slowed his heart and the arrow wounds were too deep. They had probably caused more damage internally than I could possibly fix. I stood up quickly, turning my back to my friends. But I could still hear it. The final breath Dagonet took before his head feel to the side and the light left his eyes. My hands came up to shield my face. But I couldn't feel the warm tears that should have been falling.

That's right. I had known something like this was going to happen. I had already seen the place that Dagonet, the man who had practically been an uncle to me, would die.

* * *

><p>I wasn't allowed to ride with the knights on the last stretch back. I was told to ride in the old carriage that they had me in at the beginning of our journey. Not that I minded. I could barely feel anything, let alone ride a horse. Behind my carriage was Dagonet's horse which was where they had placed the giant's body. It stayed on the saddle, wrapped up in a dark brown clothe. Fulcinia had come in at some point and wrapped one of her fur blankets around my shoulders to keep me warm. I faintly remember it but that was because I had been watching the snow melt as we drew closer to our destination. I could just see the outline of a knight on horseback outside. They never left me.<p>

"Mind if we come and join you?" My head snapped to the entrance where Guinevere and Lucan were quietly waiting for my reply. I gave a very weak smile and held out my hand from under the fur blanket. Lucan quickly moved to my side, Guinevere coming up behind him. The boy burrowed into my side, shaking with tears that he hadn't shed until now. The other woman watched with sorrow filled eyes from her spot across from me and Lucan.

"We should be arriving by mid-day," I said quietly to her, looking up from the boy. I wrapped my arms around him and slowly rubbed my thumb back and forth over his shoulder while silent tears dampened the borrowed dress.

"Yes, Arthur told me. He also told me how you came to be with him and his knights. It's hard to see you being a slave," she smiled slightly at me. That's right. I used to be a slave before this. It's hard to remember that sometimes. So much had happened between then and now.

"Yes, Arthur saved me and my family from all of that and the knights saved me from myself." I replied, my smile growing a bit stronger. But when I heard the mare behind us whinny my smile slipped.

"He was close to you right?" Guinevere asked quietly, not daring to say Dagonet's name out loud with Lucan there. I nodded and looked out the side of the carriage.

"Yeah, he was kind of like an uncle. He was one of those people who you could tell anything to without being judged."

"He sounds like he was a great man. I only wish I could have known him more. All I knew was his name," the other woman reached out and ran her hands through Lucan's hair. "And that he probably would have taken Lucan in once this was over."

I nodded my head and squeezed Lucan a bit tighter. "He'll stay with me if he wants. My sister will welcome the company." Someone knocked their knuckles against the wooden bared window, catching both of our attention. Lancelot was there, sitting comfortably on Aelred.

"You three might want to get some rest before we finally get there," he said. Our eyes met and I could see the pain he was holding back and knew that he could see the same in my eyes. Guinevere nodded, reaching out and touching Lancelot on the shoulder.

"We'll be fine," she told him. I could see my brother relax very slightly before he nodded. His eyes flashed back to mine and he smiled slightly.

"If you need anything Tristan is just outside," Lancelot quietly left, the faint sounds of Aelred's hooves making a soft click sound on the pathway. A smile slowly grew on my face as I squeezed Lucan's shoulder in my hand. Guinevere looked back at me and smiled herself.

"Come let's get some rest. When they wake us up you'll be able to see your sister again." I nodded, sending the woman a grateful look before shifting Lucan a bit. He lay out with me, stuck between the wall and my body. Guinevere pressed her back to mine and let out a long breath. "Sweet dreams," she whispered before we all became silent, listening to the chatter around us.

* * *

><p>Roman soldiers met us on the road leading to Castellum, their red cloaks brilliant against the dull grey background of Hadrian's Wall. I took Lucan's hand in one of mine and Guinevere's in the other, squeezing both tightly. Saxon's would be here soon. No one had to tell me that. We wouldn't be safe until more died in vain. I'd probably stay behind to help the injured plus; I would never stray far from my family ever again.<p>

Once the entire caravan was safely within the walls of Castellum we were allowed out of the carriage. Ours was stopped right in front of the large fortress gates where the knights and Fulcinia's carriage were. I stepped down from the wooden steps and easily helped down Guinevere who in turn helped Lucan down from the carriage. As soon as the boy's eyes caught sight of Dagonet's body slung over the back of his horse the boy made a mad dash into the fortress yard.

"Lucan!" Both Guinevere and I yelled at the same time, rushing after the boy. A guard quickly tried to intercept the curly haired boy but Galahad easily unsheathed a knife and held it dangerously at the guard's throat. He stared the Roman down with pain filled eyes before the man was smart enough to back down.

I walked carefully over to the young man and placed my hand on his shoulder. The knife came down slowly and was re sheathed before one of his hands came up and gripped at my own. He folded his hand around my own and tugged me towards the other knights after a quick glance to see Lucan and Guinevere standing beside Dagonet's body. I felt the tears prickle before shook my head. Now was not the time. Why was it that my body couldn't tell when a good time and bad time to cry was?

The other woman caught my eye, a grieving look entering her own deep brown orbs. I nodded down to Lucan, my eyes on her hands which were resting on his shoulders. She nodded her head and then she moved to look over her shoulder to Arthur. I didn't catch the look that passed by them because Gal pulled me into the line of knights with him.

An older Roman man was all smiles and happy voice. While my other Sarmatians glared this man down he seemed to realize who he made an enemy of. He gestured at the small box one of the soldiers was holding but I didn't care to catch was he was saying. My eyes instead looked over my family's faces. Bors had tear marks streaked across his cheeks and silent rage burning in his eyes. Dagonet had been a brother to him since the beginning. Gawain stood still on the other side of Galahad, his arms resting at his sides. Tristan had taken place on my other side, his one hand clenched around his elbow and his eyes downcast. Lancelot went forward and took the scrolls from the box and handed each of the men one with a meaningful look to each.

As soon as Galahad had the scroll in hand he left, pain still very evident in his eyes. My own eyes followed his figure before I turned and met Gawain's eyes. The fair haired knight shook his head and sighed. Lancelot moved on with only a bit of a scene from Bors. Tristan went forward, collecting the last scroll that the bald man had tossed at the Roman's feet before following after Gal. Probably to go and see Vanora. Tristan also grabbed the box that the Roman soldier held. I sighed slipped my arm through his and followed behind Jols with the horses.

* * *

><p>Tristan and I spent the next day together no matter where we were. More like he would follow me wherever I went. First chance I had I went to Tate's house and knocked on the door. No matter how dirty and unrecognizable I looked I wanted to see my sister and friends. I knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. And when the door swung open I practically jumped on whoever it was. Which it just happen to be Dax, my almost uncle figure. Jeez, I definitely had a big family. I felt the large man look over my shoulder at Tristan before his arms immediately crushed me to his chest.<p>

"Ailith!" He practically shouted, probably catching the attention of everyone in the house. I winced but still laughed anyways, wrapping my arms around his neck. I could hear hurried footsteps from within the building and then I was being grabbed by a new pair of arms.

"You stupid, idiotic, troublesome woman!" The familiar smell and feel of Eadric brought tears to my eyes immediately. I let them slip from my eyes this time as my brother-figure twirled me around in his arms.

"Ailith," I heard Sigga from behind us. I dropped from Eadric's arms and hugged the elderly woman who was holding onto the doorframe to keep from falling out of shock. She touched my face with hands which were more withered than I remembered and made a choking sound. "We thought you were dead," she murmured before kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly. When she pulled away a sad look fell over her eyes. "Tate passed away three months ago dear." The tears fell faster when her words worked their way into my head. I pulled her into a hug again and cried, keeping my face hidden at her shoulder.

"I told you she'd come home! I told you so!" A slightly older but still familiar voice sounded from behind me.

"Yeah, yeah brat. You were right, I admit it," Dax said, a grin easy to hear in his voice. I pulled away from Sigga and found a young teenager with my mother's eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around Bega. When I pulled back fresh tears had started but I couldn't help but smile down at the brown haired girl. Bega's hair was darker than when I left and her eyes were a bit wiser. She was starting to grow into her body, lovely curves slowly growing on her.

"I missed you," I whispered to her, kissing the girl's forehead, cheeks, nose and the top of her head. "I am sorry that I left you. You must know that -" Bega held up a hand and smiled.

"Don't worry sister. Lancelot and Gawain came to me personally to explain the situation. But I knew that you'd come back someday." She looked me over before raising an eyebrow. "But I didn't think you'd look so dirty!"

I laughed and looked over to Tristan. He nodded with a very faint smile before quietly turning. "I'll be waiting for you in the stable." Were his only words before he was lost in the tide of villagers.

"Come! You must be starved! And you need a bath, new clothes. Good thing I saved a few old tunic and trousers."

While I was there the two women took it upon themselves to scrub my skin pink and then dress me in Eadric's old hand-me-downs. Though, they didn't have my favourite boots, which left me going around bare foot. Though, I can say that bare foot here is _much_ nicer than bare foot in the mountains. When they were done the five of us talked about everything. They explained that Tate had died from an illness he had gotten and that he died in his sleep, peacefully. I told them about Dagonet and insisted that they each come to his funeral the next day.

* * *

><p>When I finally escaped the hectic questions of my original family I quickly made my way to the stables where I could hear the voices of a few men. I smiled and brushed away some of the dirt that had collected on the tunic that Eadric had given me. Fulcinia's dress had been brought to my room where it would probably be washed later. But with now I was just happy to be clean and in a familiar place again.<p>

I stepped inside the knight's personal stable and was immediately greeted by the warm scents and sounds of my home away from home. The knights were either in their horse's stalls or wandering around main area. I smiled sadly. The image brought back the terrible events of Dagonet's last few minutes. I knew that unlike me, they only had each other to depend on. Now, one of them had gone to join the others before them. A small thought came to mind, something to cheer them up a little bit. But I pushed that thought away when I saw Gawain walking over to me.

"Bors is with Vanora?" I asked quietly, afraid that if I spoke above a whisper someone would break. He nodded and took my hand leading me to a familiar stall. I looked over the door that was about shoulder high and a smile rose on my lips. Ewell, the black horse that was given to me when I joined the knights, stood there, staring equally intent at me.

"I missed you, friend." My voice was soft when I used the Sarmatian language. But the beast picked it up, his ears perking up. I laughed quietly and opened the door. The hay felt perfectly blissful under my feet as I walked over to the stallion and ran my hand down his large neck. Tristan closed the door behind me and crossed his arms over the wood.

"He refused to let anyone ride him for the longest time. And whenever he got the chance he'd try to escape, going in the direction we lost you at," his words were light but slowly became fainter and fainter. I looked over at my knight and smiled sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Tristan. That witch wanted me gone and she got the best to do it."

"That doesn't matter! We are Sarmatian knights. Our top priority has always been to take care of each other. I failed when you were taken." I stared in awe at the knight who rarely ever spoke. This had to be the most he'd ever spoken in his life. His face was a mixture of regret and anger for both me and himself. I walked over to him and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I was not careful, you did nothing wrong. Not you, not Lancelot not any of you. It was that Roman woman and her jealousy that is to blame." I finished off my small speech by kissing the night eyed man on the lips, taking care to be gently but get my feelings across at the same time. When I pulled away his face was blank once more but I could still see the spark behind his eyes. I moved one hand and brushed away his bangs to see him clearly. "There isn't any way I'd ever believe that you would purposefully hurt me. Tristan, I love you and I always will, no matter what." I spoke those words slowly, trying to make him see what was going through my mind. I could never blame him or the other knights. There was only Marcellina to blame.

Slowly he nodded and with one more kiss I pulled away completely, going back to Ewell and kissing the horse's cheek. The others had gone quiet but I could still hear their breathing and their feet as they moved around the stable. Taking a deep breath I made a quick choice. I would use my idea from before. I opened my mouth and let out a few soft notes, not amazing sounding but fair enough. Slowly those notes formed into words that grew a bit louder.

"Farewell, but whenever you welcome the hour  
>That awakens the night-song of mirth in your bower,<br>Then think of the friend who once welcom'd it too,  
>And forgot his own griefs to be happy with you.<br>His griefs may return, not a hope may remain,  
>Of the few that had brighten'd his pathway of pain,<br>But he ne'er will forget the short vision that threw,  
>It's enchantment around him, while ling'ring with you.<p>

And still on that evening when pleasure fills up,  
>To the highest top sparkle each heart and each cup,<br>Where 'ere my path lies, be it gloomy or bright,  
>My soul, happy friends, shall be with you that night.<br>Shall join in your revels, your sports, and your wiles,  
>And return to me beaming, all o'er with your smiles.<br>Too, blest if it tells me that 'mid the gay cheer,  
>Some kind voice had murmer'd, "I wish he were here!"<p>

Let Fate do her worst, there are relics of joy,  
>Bright dreams of the past, which she cannot destroy,<br>Which come in the night-time of sorrow and care,  
>And bring back the features that joy used to wear.<br>Long, long be my heart with such memories fill'd,  
>Like the vase in which roses have once been distill'd.<br>You may break, you may ruin the vase if you will,  
>But the scent of the roses will hang 'round it still."<p>

I looked over at Tristan to see his eyes closed and an expression on his face that I couldn't place. It wasn't peaceful but it wasn't as troubled as before. I let out another breath and patted my stallion once more before walking back over to the scout. "Will you take me to my room?" I asked quietly, trying not to disturb the silence that had blanketed the stable.

His eyes snapped open in surprise. The night orbs locked onto my own light grey ones for a long moment before Tristan looked away and opened the stale door. I turned once more to Ewell and said my goodbye, telling him I'd be back the next day. "Come one tiny," Tristan's soft and soothing voice said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and tugged me from the stall. Outside I found most of the other men waving or simply nodding their goodbyes with the same expression Tristan had had. Maybe the song had worked. Hopefully, the only thing I could think of to do had helped sooth their aching.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Disclaimer:<strong> This is called Farewell! But Whenever You Welcome The Hour by Thomas Moore. it is an old Irish folk song translated into english. Not by me of course. That would have been a disaster.

**All of the knights belong to the wonderful creators of King Arthur. Ailith is mine though, you can't have her!**

**As I promised the newest chapter for this week. **

**SO, I'm thinking that I might want you guys to know a bit more about me. So, If you have any questions you want me to answer here about myself or this story or 'A Breeze' just send me a message and I will answer you on here with a copy of your question.**

**Please guys! I need SOMETHING to do right now other than just writing!**

**Love you all! Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Change in Darkness**

_Chapter seven_

Tristan led me back to the familiar building that had been my home before all of this. I smiled and took a good look at the knight's personal area. A quiet thought clicked in my mind. I was going to be alone more so than ever now. Before I was taken away there were always the shuffling sounds of Dagonet in the other room or Bega's soft snores. Pain gripped at my heart like claws but I pushed the feeling back and squeezed Tristan's hand. I felt his eyes on my while we walked up the steps to our level. Happy memories of spending time with the knights here made me smile faintly.

"Come," my scout murmured and pulled my hand forward. I followed him until we stopped at a familiar room. It hadn't been the destination I had thought but the sight of Tristan's room made me smile a bit more. He pulled me in but left again only to return with one of my old night gowns. I laughed softly and took it from him.

"Turn around, I'm not going to change with you watching," I caught the slight turn of his lips before he followed my directions. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I quickly changed into the night gown and then move over to him. As quietly as I could I went up to his back and pressed myself against him. I felt his body relax slowly as I wrapped my arms around his waist, locking my fingers together at his stomach. I hadn't realized it until now but Tristan had been waiting for a moment alone with me since that first moment on the lake. It was terrible to know that Dagonet's death had to be another reason to draw us closer.

I felt his hands cover mine as he completely relaxed. I gently pressed my forehead against his back and let out a sigh. It had been far too long since I felt this comfortable. But in the back of my head I knew that this peace wouldn't last long. I had to savour it while I could. Soon the Saxons would be at our doorstep, banging their drums and speaking in their harsh, angry language. I felt my scout turn in my arms and his own wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him.

He tugged me over to his bed and easily sat down and maneuvered me into his lap. With his arms curled around my body and his chin resting on top of my head I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nothing feels better than being rudely awoken by loud thumping on the wooden door. I groaned and snuggled closer to Tristan's warm chest until I heard him groan as well. "Tristan, you need to come see this," Galahad's voice floated through the door, alerting both of us that it was urgent. Tristan sighed heavily and squeezed me to him before sitting up. I noted quietly to myself that he had taken off his armour without my even knowing and had stripped to only his trousers. He glanced over his shoulder to me and smiled tiredly.<p>

"Stay here and try to get some more sleep. I'll go see what's happening," he murmured. I simply rolled my eyes and found my way off the bed. He gave me a frown that obviously said that he didn't mean for me to come as well.

"I won't be able to sleep anymore anyways. I'm used to only getting a bit of sleep at a time now," I shrugged and slipped on the slipper-like shoes Tristan had brought from my room. He sighed again and stood as well, finding his tunic and cuirass then pulling on his boots. Once we were completely ready, Tristan is his usual clothing and me in a light night gown that flowed easily over me as I walked; we left the room and made out way to the wall.

Even just a slight glance made me shutter. Torches and camp fires lit up the other side or Bardon Hill, just in front of the forest. Thousand s of lights flickering in the darkness. I looked over at the others and frowned. None of them, including Tristan, looked comfortable with the current situation. Then again, who would be? I walked over to Lancelot and hugged his arm for dear life, gazing out at the fires. I could feel the spirits of the land being unsettled by the intruders. Their dancing lights were dim and almost hollow looking. I shuttered once more and opened my mouth to speak but hurried footsteps cut me off. Arthur and Guinevere were racing up the stone steps to join us. When they got to our small group both looked over the wall and stared in shock for just a moment.

Arthur gave us each a searching look and I noticed that most of the men either looked away or gave each other warning glances. Then the Roman officer turned and peered over the ledge. Many of the towns people of Castellum. Every person, man, woman, child passed worried words back and forth. I could hear their whispers from my place beside my brother.

Finally Arthur looked back at him, an expression of determination set on his face. "Knights, my journey with you ends here." My eyes widened and my grip of Lance's arm tightened. "May god go with you." And with that the Roman-Britain man walked back down the steps, back the way he had come. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Guinevere give Lancelot a hard look and he simply shook his head. I grasped my brother's hand and squeezed tightly.

"Go, try to talk him out of it," I murmured as I released the dark knight. He gave me a look heavy with grief before he went after his friend. I walked over to Guinevere and gave the woman a tight hug. "I know that you will be fighting out there tomorrow. Please keep safe and watch out for my brother." The Woad woman simply nodded before following after Lancelot and Arthur. I sighed heavily before hands wound around my waist. I leaned back into Tristan, careful not to put too much pressure on my back.

* * *

><p>When dawn a rose the next day we were ready. The villagers would be leaving in a large caravan with the knights to get a safe distance away. If Arthur won, which was doubtful, they would go back and help the wounded. If not they'd at least have a chance before the Saxons came after them. But it was today that the feeling stirred inside of me again. Two familiar visions flashed before my eyes every so often. The girl in Lancelot's arms and the smoky battle field where many would die.<p>

I glanced up onto the hill and smiled sadly at the dark figure there on horseback. He was clade in traditional roman armour and a long stall was in his hand with a flag flapping in the wind. I rode near the back with the knights around me and Vanora and her horde in front. Fulcinia and Alecto were somewhere near the front, riding in their large wagon. Bega and the other Sarmatians rode behind them, far away from any battle as I could get them. And Lucan rode with me, seated in front of me where I could keep an eye on him. Smoke flared past us as the workers moved quickly, trying to work out Arthur's plan to the best of their abilities.

A loud whinny cut through the silence as we passed. I looked back at the figure of Arthur, standing alone with a great army before him. The others looked as well and I heard Tristan's hawk, Amice caw softly as she rode on Tristan's arm. The sound of a sword being drawn rung around us and Bors dashed out onto the field, holding his sword up in the air.

"Artorius! Ruuus!" There was an echo of silence after Sarmatian battle cry that had escaped Bors. We all watched for the shadow's reply, hope in our hearts.

"Ruuuuuuuuuus!" The answering cry made my heart tighten. Tears weld in my eyes as Bors rejoined our line. I gave him a teary smile that he returned with one of his own.

"Wolf, why are you crying?" Lucan asked, tilting his head to meet my eyes. I tightened my arm around him and sniffled.

"Because Lucan, no matter where I go after this, there will never be another man like Arthur. I will always remember him and his deeds. Just like I will always remember my knights." I whispered to the boy, feeling my voice shake as I spoke. He looked at me for a long time before nodding slowly. I knew he didn't understand, but I knew he would someday.

* * *

><p>The sound of drums echoed in my ears. I knew that soon the battle would soon begin and the only thing that could keep my heart calm was the knowledge that all my loved ones were safe. Just as that thought went through my mind the horses went crazy. Neighing and stomping around in circles. I squeaked slightly, tightening my grip on Lucan as Ewell thrashed his head back and forth.<p>

"Woah boy, calm down," I murmured as the stallion backed up. I caught a glance at the knights and found that I wasn't the only one having difficulties. "Ewell, easy." I leaned forward and pressed my hand to the black stallion's neck, patting his and trying to ease his nerves. Never had he reacted like this before. Ever.

Once they were calmer I sighed. While sliding Lucan down from the horses back I helped myself down and looked my steed in the eye, stroking his cheek. "You always know best right? Well sir knight, I hope you are right about this," I whispered and leaned my head against the beast. I looked up at Tristan's voice.

"Hey, you're free now," his hawk lifted from his arm and sailed into the open sky. I followed her with my eyes until there was nothing left to follow. My eyes went back to my scout as I walked over to him, leaving Lucan with Ewell. He slipped off Cadmon and took my hand, leading me to the cart where they had all of their weapons and armour. The others joined us and quickly became preparing.

I watched in silence, taking in each and every one of my knights. Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Lancelot and finally Tristan. I didn't know if I'd ever see them again but I knew where I was needed. These people had no other protection besides the cowardly Romans and me. As soon as word that the battle was over I would be back. Finally, once they had prepared fully I went to each. First was Bors.

I smiled sadly and took the man's hand. "Bors, you take care of the others, alright? And yourself. I don't wanna be picking up your family after all of this if you end up dying. And who would tease me about being short?" I asked, getting a smile from the bald man. He leaned down and hissed my forehead and patted my shoulder before moving on to his children and lover.

"Don't even say it. I don't want any good byes because I will be back. Don't you worry, Ailith," Galahad interrupted, seeing me look at him with slightly teary eyes. I laughed softly and went over to hug him tightly.

"You know what? I would have loved it if you were my brother. No offence to Lancelot or anything," I told him and I got a laugh back. Next I turned to Gawain, probably one of the hardest people to say good bye to. I went to take a deep breath but was instead was scooped up into a tight embrace. Golden hair blocked my eyes as Gawain pressed me to him.

"Be safe little wolf, protect them all for us, alright?" he whispered to me. My eyes filled with tears once more and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I nodded my head as he let me down and pushed me into Lancelot.

"You're not going to cry on me are you?" He instantly asked. I frowned at him and punched his arm.

"No stupid! I was going to tell you not to die out there because I love you too much. You're my big brother and you always will be." I walked over and kissed his rough cheek before hugging him. He returned it fiercely, inhaling as I pressed myself as close as I could.

"Be good little sister," he whispered before releasing me and walking over to Aelred. Finally I turned to the last of the knights and felt my heart tighten. Tristan stood waiting with the traditional Sarmatian battle armour on, looking like he was ready to march off to his death. I sucked in a breath and ran over to him, throwing myself at the scout. I felt his lips touch the crown of my head as I inhaled his scent.

When I pulled away from his chest I turned my head up to look at him. There was no way that I could not be this close with his about to leave. I reached up and brushed the hanging hair from his eyes. "Tristan, please don't die today," I whispered, my voice shaking more so than I could ever remember. He smiled down at me and leaned down.

"I promise that I will come back to you, no matter what the form. Because you know what? You are the woman I love and the one I will love for as long as life goes on," he murmured against my lips before leaning down fully, capturing my lips gently. I pressed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Once he pulled away I kissed his lips once more and moved back from him. I went over to Cadmon and patted the grey stallion.

"Take care of him, alright?" I whispered and kissed the steeds cheek.

When I stepped back to join Lucan and Vanora they all mounted. I felt my tears finally spill onto my cheeks as they each waved good bye. All except for Galahad who gave me a large grin. I waved silently back until their backs where turned. And at the last possible moment I opened my mouth wide and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Ruuuuuus!"

* * *

><p><strong>All of the knights belong to the wonderful creators of King Arthur. Ailith is mine though, you can't have her!<strong>

**Ahhhh! I was so sad while writing this chapter. I know what will happen which makes it all the sadder. But I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I put a lot into it even though it's shorter. but hey, quality or quantity, right?**

**So, I'll be going out of the city over the break and I don't know as of yet if I'll be able to take my laptop with me. So, there may be a delay in the next and maybe final chapter. I really hope it's not the last one. Hmm, no. I refuse to finish it just yet. **

**Anyways, please review guys! Your reviews are wheat give me inspiration to keep writing!**

**Love ya~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Change in Darkness**

_Chapter eight_

The Romans, under orders from Arthur, took our caravan far into the south where we were stationed at an old Roman estate. The estate was surrounded by a stone wall with towers in each corner. The inside was a few small houses built around the main house, where the Roman family would have lived. I sighed at the sight before squeezing Lucan's shoulder. He and Bega seemed to get along well and Dax and Eadric seemed to love having someone to give their experience to. I took it upon myself to care for him like I had with Bega. And, to keep Lucan's mind off everything, I had him take care of Dagonet's mare.

We were allowed first choice of rooms within the main house. My party along with Vanora and her children and Marlow had all picked rooms close to each other's. The blond woman hadn't been there for my return but while traveling to the estate she found us and joined our rather large group. Our rooms were in the main building because of our relations to the knights and Arthur. We picked out rooms from among the Roman's and settled down for a good rest. Dax, Sigga and Eadric found one of the small houses outside the main estate to their liking and settled there, even if they'd be farther away from Bega and me.

I lay under the fur blankets, my head rested on feather pillows and a child pressed against each of my sides and simply thought about what might be going on in Castellum.

When we had left the war was just beginning. War drums could be heard from miles away and then suddenly they stopped. I had kept myself busy for the entire two day trip by tending to everyone else. If someone was too tired to walk I'd give up my spot atop Ewell. When we stopped I would hunt or get water for those who needed it, anything to keep my mind away from the battle field far behind us.

And now, I had nothing to do _but_ think. Images of a burning field flashed over my eyes and I cringed. The battle was probably over by now and a messenger would come anytime. The villagers wouldn't be moved but those who had some healing abilities would go back and help take care of the wounded. But there was simply something in the air that didn't sit right with me. The worst case scenarios kept filling my mind, plaguing me with images too gruesome to comprehend.

* * *

><p>When dawn's light finally filtered through the window on the other side of the room I somehow removed myself from Bega and Lucan. I dressed into clean clothes quickly and quietly before leaving the estate. There would be hungry people soon. There would need to be fresh vegetables and meat for everyone. A servant woman bowed and held out a beautiful green cloak with a hood that would fall around my shoulders. I nodded to her, smiling softly and took the gift from her hands.<p>

"To the lady who helped me find my child," she murmured and quickly left. I thought back to the journey, remembering a boy with bright hazel eyes brimming with tears; I had helped him find the woman who had just left. Then I left without saying a word.

_By the Gods! I'm turning into Tristan!_ I thought with a slight smile to myself before clasping the green fabric at my neck and turning up the hood. I went down to the armory, finding it after walking into several wrong rooms, and found myself a hunting knife and a bow. With a dozen arrows on my back I left the protection of the estate's wall and wandered into the forest surrounding it.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I had packed the cloak away into my things and found something for Bega and Lucan to do, which happened to be watching Vanora's children with the older ones. I found someone who could cook and asked them to make something for the others. By the end, everyone was gathered in the field between the estate and the wall around a large bon fire. Food cooked and spirits were lifted, except for those who had some connection to the knights and Arthur. Vanora and her horde went inside first with Marlow following behind. I stayed until the last of the villagers found their way back and then went down to the stables. Most of the horses were already asleep so I made my footsteps light and soft on the stone floor.

Two sets of eyes watched me creep down the rows of stalls from the dull torch light. I smiled once I reached the two; Ewell and Dagonet's mare, Ealdred. The black war horses whinnied their greetings and nuzzled my hands when I pressed them to the horse's heads. "You guys aren't making problems for the others, are you?" I whispered and took a moment to scratch Ewell behind his ear. He nudged my cheek. Finally I sighed and patted Ealdred's neck before slipping into my stallion's stall. I climbed into the back and curled around myself, resting my forehead on my knees. And finally, _finally_, I let myself cry.

I didn't even know why I was crying. Maybe for all I had been through, maybe again for Dagonet. Or even for the families that lost their fathers, brothers or sons. But one thing I knew was that I was crying for that feeling of dread in the air around me. I could feel it creeping up around me, blanketing me in darkness. I heard Ewell's hooves hitting the ground repeatedly and looked up. Standing at the door of the stall was Vanora. Her red hair looked dimmer in the near darkness but I could see the wretched expression on her face. My mouth opened to speak but all that came out was a muffled sob and immediately the other woman's face broke. Tears streamed down her own cheeks as she came into the stall as well and curled herself around me.

We didn't move until morning, sighing when the sounds of village life started picking up around the stable. Our faces matched; red rimmed eyes, tear trails down our dirtied faces, and solemn expressions. I made my way to my room to wake the children only to find that they were actually with Vanora's horde. All of them looked like they had been crying as well. I sighed and hugged each one gently and whispered calming words to them. Lucan clung to me until Vanora came and took over, just as surprised as I was. I went back into the forest after that and brought back a large deer for lunch. But as I came back into the gates the large crowd surrounding the estate doors drew me away from my destination. I dropped the animal off quickly and rushed back over to the estate. There, panting and dirty, was a man on horseback.

"We need all the Healers or Physicians we can get." He wheezed, looking directly at me. I clutched the edge of my sleeve and looked over at Vanora. She nodded her head and instantly I turned back to the stables. Ewell had already been dressed, his saddle and reins put into place, and my sack tied off to the back of the saddle.

"You just get dressed, others will slowly file their way back and I will keep watch over Bega and Lucan." I turned back to the entrance of the stable and smiled at Vanora. She gave me a pained smile and pushed me towards Ewell's stall. "There are trousers and a tunic in the stall." Her eyes flickered down to my feet and she smiled. My feet were bare but I preferred it that way.

"Don't worry Van, I'll make sure your man is alright," I said and gave the other woman a tight hug. She hugged me back before leaving the stable. I quickly changed and led Ewell out into the sunlight, stopping beside the gates. A small group was there as well, including Sigga. "Are you planning on ridding the entire way?" I asked her, pushing myself into my saddle. The older woman grinned and climbed a bit less gracefully into her own. She was riding an older horse that was used for field work.

"Of course. As much as Tate praised you I doubt you could heal an entire army by yourself," she said before nodding to the messenger. "We'll be the only ones leaving today so we might as well go now." The man nodded and looked over to the guards. They opened the heavy door and watched as our horses went into a fast canter out from the estate.

"Good luck!" I glanced over my shoulder to see Marlow waving from the wall. I nodded my head and squeezed my knees slightly, signaling my stallion to go faster. He snorted but did so, pushing ahead of the other two.

* * *

><p><strong>All of the knights belong to the wonderful creators of King Arthur. Ailith is mine though, you can't have her!<strong>

**Alright guys, we are coming close to the end of this two part story. It makes me sad to think that I will no longer be writing Ailith's tales. She's grown on me XD**

**I have a special thanks in this chapter for me new beta for the last bit of 'Changed in Darkness'. Fierce Lady, thank you soooooooooooooooooo much for fixing up this chapter and hopefully the next few as well. And of course another thanks goes to all my lovely reviewers :3**

**So, as always, please review and tell me what you guys think! LOVE YA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Change in Darkness**

_Chapter nine_

The hill between the wall and Castellum's walls was littered with bodies, ash, and stray weapons. The air stunk of sweat and blood from the battle. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, mentally counting all the cut up bodies of Saxons and Woads. This was the first time I'd seen the end result of a battle of this scale. Nothing I'd seen before could match up to it. The messenger looked over his shoulder at me before nodding and kicking his horse into a canter once more. I leaned forward and patted Ewell's sweating neck. "Only a little bit more boy. See? There's Castellum, only a few more moments." The black stallion snorted but followed after the other horse. They passed carefully through the carnage, maneuvering the horses around broken metal and ash.

Once the doors to the fortress opened I dismounted and let Johls take Ewell back to the knight's stables. I smiled at the short Britain man before one of the Woads suddenly appeared at my side. "You are Lady Ailith, correct? The Healer for the knights?" She asked while her eyes took in my appearance. I nodded my head, narrowing my eyes on this woman. She reminded me of Guinevere only with a softer look to her. "Come with me. There are a few men who we need more help treating," said the Woad woman before turning and walking away. I quickly followed after, ignoring the small pit of dread building up inside of me.

The woman led me up to the knight's quarters where there were many men and woman rushing back and forth. My bedroom door and Dagonet's were closed, meaning that neither of the rooms were to be used. As we went down the hall I saw another door was closed. My heart stopped for a moment, fluttering, when I realized whose room it was.

_Don't be silly Ailith, he's probably out already and checking on Arthur,_ I thought to myself angrily. The Woad woman stopped in front of Tristan's door and I could feel the breath in my chest rush out. Panicking, I rushed over through the door, pushing by some of the Roman healers in the room. When my eyes finally found the man I was looking for a sharp, stabbing pain went through my stomach. Scarlet blood stood out on the white sheets underneath the Sarmatian scout. Cuts and gashes were everywhere. I couldn't pick out one inch of skin that didn't have a bruise or cut on it. I felt a deep whimper inside and cringed.

"He's been like this since the battle ended. The Roman physicians aren't enough. And now he is starting to show signs of fever." I recognized this voice when I turned my grey eyes to meet the soft brown ones of Guinevere. "Who would have thought that he'd end up so injured?"

I shook my head before quickly tying my hair back with some leather sting. I rolled up the sleeves of my tunic and smiled weakly at the other woman. "I would have. He's a stubborn man and when he sets his mind to something he does it." With that, I set to the test before me.

* * *

><p>It took until night fall but I somehow managed to stop the bleeding and stich up most of Tristan's worst wounds. The marks across my body seemed to give me the energy I needed to finish the task. But while my mind was set on the task of bandaging my lover, my heart was cringing in pain. Not once through the painful stretch of time did the knight stir. Not even a twitch of his fingers. And I had yet to see any of my brothers yet. Guinevere hadn't come to see me since the moment I arrived and I also hadn't seen Arthur. Johls would bring me and Tristan food every few hours along with a pitcher of watered down wine, but that was it.<p>

I pressed my wrist to Tristan's forehead and sighed heavily; his fever hadn't lessened. If anything it had gotten worse. The only way to help break the fever now was to help keep the scout cool. This ultimately meant another all-nighter for me. When Johls came in next I asked him for a wash bin filled with cold water. He had nodded and left, leaving dinner by the door for me. I went over and retrieved the food and wine, moving back to my chair beside Tristan's bedside. Some Woads had helped me remove the bloodied sheets and lay out new ones while others held the knight up long enough.

I sighed and looked down to the dark haired knight. He would need liquid in him. I poured a glass of the watered down wine and took a small sip before leaning forward and pressing my lips to Tristans'. I gently pressed my lips against his before moving my hand up and opening his mouth slightly. Letting some of the wine dribble into his mouth, I made sure that the scout didn't choke and that he did actually swallow the offered liquids. It would help soothe the internal burning that he was sure to be feeling.

Once the wine from my mouth was gone I sat back up and took a sip for myself along with a torn chunk of bread. Just as I was chewing the slightly stale bread, the door swung open. A male, by the sound of the heavy footsteps, came in. I lifted my head and greeted Galahad. His curls were tousled from the wind outside the knight's high quarters and his brown eyes were wide. I smiled softly to the youngest knight as he came over and slowly dropped down onto his knees at my side.

"He won't die, will he?" The young man asked in a quiet voice, letting his head rest on my legs. I winced but slowly laid my hand on Galahad's head.

"I'm doing my best to save him, Gal. But even I can't heal him if he doesn't want to be healed," I murmured, running my fingers through the man's curls. Galahad sighed heavily and shuffled a little closer.

In an almost inaudible voice he spoke quiet words to me. "Gawain fell unconscious from exhaustion, Bors has a shoulder injury and misses Vanora, Arthur is too exhausted to move from his room and Lance -" Galahad's words cut out as a shutter went through him. A silent plea ran through my mind as my hand stilled on the young knights' head.

"What about Lancelot, Gal? What happened to my brother?" I sat ridged, staring down at my friend with wide eyes. He tensed but shook his head. My hand lifted as I started to shake, my hand quivering like leaves. "Galahad -" My voice whispered out of me as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly looked up to see a tall Woad man, dressed simply with tribal markings on his face and hands.

"You are the younger sister of these knights?" I felt tears fill my eyes but I nodded anyways. He sighed and beckoned someone from the doorway over. It was the Woad woman from before. "Morganna, my younger sister will care for his fever for now until you return. Right now you should come with me." He moved away but the man still watched me as I nudged Galahad away and instead moved the young knight to laying his head on Tristan's bed. I stood, my eyes following Morganna as she took my place with the wash bin of water that I had asked for.

* * *

><p>The man took me into the main fortress where the round table was, along with Arthur's room. But he didn't lead me to either of those two rooms. Instead he took me farther into the fortress than I had ever been. He turned his head over his shoulder and spoke quietly as we walked. "My name is Merlin; I am the leader of the Picts and father of Guinevere. You've probably heard my name somewhere before." I nodded my head but kept my silence. "As the young one told you, the other knights are not in the best shape to be doing this. Arthur would have if he had not been locked to his room by one of my Healers. It is not an easy thing to deal with. I believe you should have been told the moment you arrived, but I also know of your love for the Sarmatian scout."<p>

I was growing irritated. This man, Merlin, kept going on and on about nothing. He wasn't giving me any clues as to what had happened to my brother. Hell, I should be out looking for him right now instead of following this Woad.

Suddenly Merlin stopped and turned, a door behind him. "Behind this door is your brother, Lancelot. He was struck down by the Saxon that was second in charge during the battle, trying to keep my daughter alive. I owe you and your family my life. You will be welcomed among my tribe with open arms. But please, do not let this loss weaken your spirit." The moment he finished Merlin moved out of the way and opened the door.

A strangled gasp left my throat as the image was slowly comprehended in my mind. Lying on a large table in the center of the empty room was my brother. I slowly walked forward, feeling blind to the world around me. Nothing else mattered but getting to Lancelot's side. A sob ripped through me as I came to the dark knight. His skin was pale, taking on almost a grey look to it. His eyes were closed and dried flecks of blood still clung around the long-dried battle wounds. Tears came, flooding over my eyelids without any resistance. I gave a shuttering sigh and touched Lancelot's cheek. His skin was cold to the touch.

"Oh Lance, what am I going to do without you. You weren't supposed to die you fool," I whispered, feeling the tears on my cheeks. I felt one hit my hand and the other landed dully on the table.

"You did well, Ailith, Sarmatian daughter. I've kept my eye on you since you were given your markings by the Goddess," Merlin murmured from behind me. I let another sob leave me, not even bothering to turn and look at the man. "You've been strong and helped avoid two disasters from your visions. You're feelings for Tristan saved him, gave him the will to hold out long enough to be treated. You saved your sister by taking her away from this place long before the battle. There was no way that you could have saved the other Healer or you brother. Those visions were simply a warning to you. I believe that our Goddess chose right when she gave you those markings." I turned my hand over slowly and looked blankly at the crescent moon on the inner part of my wrist.

"What use is a gift if I couldn't save those who needed it? Why couldn't I have been gifted in a different way? Why?" I sobbed, clenching my fists until I could feel my nails cutting into my palms.

"Because you have a path that is much more pronounced than others. You knew what those visions meant when it came time. That was all you needed to do." And with that the Woad leader left me to my grief.

* * *

><p>By morning I still hadn't left the room where Lancelot's body lay. No tempt of food, water or rest could budge me until my last moments with him were over. When Johls came in and told me that I was needed in Tristan's room I felt my body move of its own accord. The soothing gentleness of Wolf comforted me as she left my body to where I was needed. There, I felt the thin layer of protection I had from my grief ripped away. Tristan was being pinned down by four Woads as his body thrashed and fought against the warriors.<p>

"You must calm him!" Morganna snarled from her place at the scout's right shoulder. A wall of indifference fell over me, just as it used to when I was a slave under the control of Romans. I put my mind to the task at hand; pressing my hand to Tristan's chest and whispering soothing words to the knight. I spoke of Sarmatia, of his fellow knights, of Bors and Vanora's children. Anything that I knew would calm his flailing. A few moments later the dark haired knight relaxed, his chest heaving from the strain of his fighting. I nodded to the Woad warriors and they slowly released their grips, dark bruises blooming on Tristan's skin where their hands had been. Morganna nodded and quickly left, leaving me once again in the empty room.

The next day Arthur came to see me with Guinevere at his side. He still looked extremely weak, leaning against her when he needed her strength. I stood from my chair and offered it to the Roman Officer who took it graciously. Guinevere stood at his side as they both looked down at the much calmer scout. His fever was fading and the stitches that had been ripped out during Tristan's episode were redone. And yet the scout still had yet to wake. Arthur looked up at me but suddenly recoiled when his eyes met mine.

I didn't know what I looked like but it must not have been pretty. Arthur stood once more on unsteady feet. Once he was more balanced, the green eyed man pulled me into a tight hug. I blinked in surprise and slowly raised my arms and wrapped them around his torso. Suddenly I could feel the familiar knot of pain, working its way back up. And as suddenly as it had come, the wall of indifference was gone. Another sob shook my body as I clung tighter to Arthur. He, unlike all the others, knew what I would be feeling. Lancelot had been his best friend and now he was gone from both our lives. Another wave of sobs shook me as the Roman-Britain squeezed me tighter.

Once my second rain of grief had passed I settled on the floor, leaning up against Tristan's bed, while Arthur sat in my chair and Guinevere stood at his side. We chatted for a long time, just passing time. I came to realize that Arthur was good company as well as a good leader. They both told me of their plans to wed once Castellum was back in order and everyone was healed. I truly was delighted for them but I couldn't seem to bring myself to show it as well as I would have before. Around noon Guinevere took Arthur back to his room and in their place was Gawain.

He had recently woken with a snoring Galahad by his side and pain all over. But he wanted to make sure that I was alright. I shook my head once the man was settled into my chair. "I'm not alright Gawain. I keep thinking about how I'm going to tell Bega, how I'm going to live the rest of my life without my brother. And what if Tristan never wakes up?" I shook my head before resting my forehead on my drawn up knees.

"We will help you through this Ailith. You have brothers and other family that will look after you. I know it isn't like the true bond of siblings but each of us knights cares for you as if you are our blood. And do not take Tristan's stubbornness for granted. He loved you more than all of us combined. He will come back, if only just for you."

The rest of my time with Gawain was spent in silence as I contemplated what he had said. I knew what he said was right. I could count on the last of my knights for anything. Bors, an uncle figure who would take me in if need be. Gawain, my trusted brother and loyal friend who I knew would always have my back. Galahad, a sibling to tease or comfort when the need arose. Even Arthur, with his gentle guidance and warm personality would be there when I needed him, as he had already proven. I knew I would never truly be alone. But my heart still grieved for Lancelot and Tristan.

* * *

><p><strong>All of the knights belong to the wonderful creators of King Arthur. Ailith is mine though, you can't have her!<strong>

**Ah we are coming to a close on this wonderful story. I can't believe it's been almost a year since I started writing it. But I'm really thankful to those of you who have been following since the beginning. It really means a lot to me.**

**I also definitely have to thank my new beta, Firece Lady. She's helped out quite a bit so far but I'm just sad that I didn't find her until the end. *huuugs***

**Review and tell me what you think guys. LOVE YA! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Change in Darkness**

_Chapter ten_

Three more days had passed since my arrival back in Castellum. The villagers came back on the second day, hoping to re-build what had been destroyed. I spent my time between the remaining knights and helping heal the more badly wounded. I had created a three-woman team of Healers and potential Healers just for this. Marlow and Sega were the other members of my group. With Sega and I doing all we knew to help the men, both Brits and Woads alike, and Marlow helping with the smaller things that she was taught how to do.

Arthur had decided to have Lancelot's funeral in a day, that way we were all prepared for it. And it would give Tristan more time to wake up. His wounds were healing better now and his fever was slowly going down. Now all we had to do was wait. Every few hours one of the assigned Healers would switch places with the last. It usually went me in the morning, Morganna from lunch to supper and then I would come and take her place through the night. Gawain had set up a small cot for me in the corner of the scouts' bedroom, right beside the fireplace. That was the only time I slept. And when I actually did fall asleep it was light. The slightest shift from Tristan would wake me.

During the spare time I had from watching over Tristan and working with Marlow and Sega I stayed beside Gawain and Galahad. They normally spent their days in the tavern, arranging work for people who used to work in the fields. Until the smoke, bodies and blood were cleaned away there would be no working outside Castellum. I didn't help them, just simply stayed to the side and took the time to eat and think.

Bors spent all his time watching over his children and Vanora. He even helped out in the tavern when the children went to sleep. Apparently Bega had been helping out as well, trying to find herself something to keep her mind busy. I had to tell her about Lancelot when she came back. Immediately she asked to see the body and it literally broke me to see her reaction. The girl had dropped to her knees and simply wailed. We stayed in the room with his body for a few hours, long enough for my sister to compose herself and say her last good byes to the black haired knight.

From what I know, Arthur and Guinevere had been arranging everything that they could think of; trying to identify men from the battle that had been killed, working with Merlin to find a way to connect the Woads and his people and organizing his wedding with Guinevere. I didn't see him much, except for when he came after supper to visit Tristan and check on his condition. And every time he did there was always a dull look of defeat in his eyes.

On the fourth day I was given a black dress. I had never worn one before. There was no chance to mourn for our parents or for the friends I had lost. Vanora gave me a sad smile before helping me lace up the back. No emotion had shown on my face since leaving the tavern to find my cot in Tristan's' room. I must have worried Gawain because I had awoken to the red head shaking my shoulder.

"_Téann a spiorad ar ais go dtí an Oirthear filleadh abhaile,"_ I gave Vanora a dry smile before braiding my hair down my back. Those words were an Irish saying that meant; His spirit goes back to the East to return home. It was moments like this that made me think back to my father. He had told me, after Lancelot was taken, that all great knights return as great horses to lead their kinsmen on the path they took. I would never know if what he said was true or not. But I desperately hoped so. Maybe, somewhere back in Sarmatia, two wild stallions rode hard through green grasslands.

* * *

><p>The funeral was simple. The last knights dug out the grave as the others looked on in silence. Once the rectangular shaped hole had been dug it was lined with dried grass from the far fields. Lancelot's covered body was lowered into the grass and then had more tucked in around him and layered above him. I stood beside Gawain during this, holding onto Aelred's reins. I slowly stroked the war horses' muzzle, keeping back more tears that threatened to flow. Gawain wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rested his other hand on Bega's shoulder. The young girls' cheeks were streaming with tears and soft sobs wretched from her chest.<p>

A single bird flew over the graves just before Arthur set down the fire, burning my brothers' remains. He had explained to me that Lancelot had asked him to burn his body if he died. And let the ashes go to the east, back home to Sarmatia. A woman in the back of the mourners started singing softly. It was an old song from the island. It told of bravery, death and peace. She must have been someone Lance had grown close to while I had been gone. Flowers were thrown into the flames with my brothers' body, burning and letting loose a faint and pleasant smell to hide the scent of burning flesh.

"Come now, let's get back to Tristan," whispered Gawain. I smiled slightly to him before letting him lead me and Bega back to the fort.

* * *

><p>We returned Aelred back to his stall together before dropping Bega back at Sigga's little home. Dax and Eadric said they would watch over her for me while I tended to the still unconscious knight. Gawain and I met up with Galahad along the way. He had food and wine with him and a tight smile. I waved to him, slipping my hand around his. The three of us went up to Tristan's room together, finding spots to sit and eat. The men split the bread and grapes between us before handing out goblets. I nodded my thanks and simply sat, eating and listening to my brothers' words.<p>

"I can't believe it's finally over. We are completely free men," Galahad was saying. I looked up at him with a faint smile. I guess one good thing did come out from all of this. We were all seated in different areas of the room. Gawain, being the most injured of the three of us, had the chair. I was sitting on the floor with my back pressed up against Tristan's bed and Gal was sitting at the table in the far end of the room.

"Yes, but at what cost? There were so many of us when we first got to this wretched island. Now look at us; three of us are alive and well with a brother who won't wake." My eyes flickered over to the dark haired scout and I couldn't help but sigh.

"We all know that Tristan will come back from wherever he is. He's not one to give up so easily," the boy knight smiled brightly. I blinked quickly at him. Since when had Galahad become the optimistic one? Both Gawain and I looked at each other before staring suspiciously at the other knight. "What?"

"Why are you being so…content?" Gawain questioned. Gal's smile trembled before turning down.

"I'm not," he corrected after a few moments of silence. "I just can't stand everyone else being so unhappy. I'm doing my best to keep the mood up." I frowned at that thought, looked down at my borrowed dress. Gal was right. Ever since Dagonet's death none of us had had much reason to smile. And now, with Tristan sleeping still and Lancelot dead, there really was no reason to smile.

"Well then, how about we just think about this; our fifteen year service is over. The fighting is over. We are free men again." Gal and I looked at Gawain for a moment before we looked at each other and broke into smiles.

"You're right. There is reason to be thankful. You can go home, find your families, and start families. There is no more need to fight. And even though we've lost men along the way, their deaths weren't in vain." I smiled brightly at the two men who I had grown close to in the past year.

"What are you going to do now, Ailith?" Gal asked his smile fading. I stopped for a moment, smile slipping. There was a long silence before I spoke.

"I think that I will stay here, with Arthur and Bors. I don't think I could leave this island after all that I've been through. And this is where Lancelot and Dagonet were buried." My eyes flickered over to the man still sleeping soundly in his bed and I knew the other two knew. They knew that I wouldn't leave Tristan.

"I- I think staying might be a good choice. I mean, I can't even remember what home looks like. If anything, this place has become home. I guess I'll just stay and serve Arthur," Galahad responded. I gave the young man a thankful look before looking up at Gawain.

"Like I could leave you two here by yourselves. You are my family and I would never leave you behind."

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of that evening reminiscing. I learnt about the other knights who fell before I joined them. I learnt about Gawain and Galahad's childhoods, both in Sarmatia and in Britain. I told them about mine and Lancelot's lives when we were young. How we would trick our parents and stay up late, talking about absolutely nothing, and when Bega was born. I told them about my parents and the valley our tribe lived in. And by the end of the night all three of us were too tired to continue. The men when to their own rooms and I snuggled down in the cot made for me.<p>

In the morning Bega came in to wake me up. She had with her a bowl of soup and some bread from the tavern. Saying that Vanora would be cross if I didn't do something productive today.

"Alright, alight, I'm out. Make sure to stay until Morganna comes for her shift," I called over my shoulder as I left the bedroom. I heard her mumble something under her breath before closing the door. I stopped at the balcony connecting out bedrooms and looked out over the fort. Life continued as it had before the war. I smiled and took a deep breath of fresh air before turning and following the path to the stairs.

I went down to the training ring to find Johls with the horses out. I whistled and found three horses coming to me. I laughed and hopped up on the fence, sitting with my legs on the other side of the fence. Aelred, Ewell and Ealdred all greeted me by brushing their muzzles against my hands and arms. I couldn't help but laugh as Johls came to join me. The other horses watched quietly while grazing on the far side of the circle.

"I think they missed you," Johls said with a large grin. Ewell whinnied, nudging my face with his. I chuckled and brought my hand up, patting the black horse's neck.

"It would seem so. Remind me to visit more often, and to bring something for them." The British man nodded and laughed when Aelred nearly pushed me off the fence. It felt odd to be acting so normal. But it also felt better that sitting around and waiting for Tristan to wake up.

"Shouldn't you be headed over to the Healer's soon?" Johls asked me, patting Ealdred's black side. I sighed heavily and nodded. Guess it was time to go back to reality.

* * *

><p>I said goodbye to the horses and Johls before heading back to the large cottage where we had set up a Healer's area. Sick and injured lay in every room with the sounds of coughs and moans of pain echoing through. I paused outside the door and sighed. What a way to put a damper on a good mood. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking in.<p>

Inside was far too warm to be healthy. The smell of herbs clouded out the other senses. Sigga and Marlow greeted me as I walked down the halls. But I had a goal in mind. I went to the very back room and found the window. I pushed open the glass and turned to the ill woman lying in the cot against the far wall. "Time for some fresh air, I think," I said to her with a smile. She looked slightly shocked for a couple of moments before smiling hesitantly back.

I went around to every room, opening windows and chatting with the patients for a couple of minutes. Every one of them seemed surprised. Had I really been mourning for so long? Had I completely blocked out the simplest of socialness that I had once been proud of as a child? Well, it was time to change that. I wouldn't be Ailith the mournful, Wolf the warrior, or any other name I had been given. I would be the Healer that Tate had wanted me to be and the companion my friends had missed.

* * *

><p>I spent the day at the Healing House, chatting with the patients as I worked on their wounds. Bega stopped by again to bring lunch and had immediately felt the change in the cottage. The patients seemed livelier, more determined. When she left, I felt pleased with the work I had accomplished. By supper, when I went back to Tristan's room, I felt much better. Morganna was sitting at the bed side, sharpening her sword to pass the time. She nodded at me as I came in before standing and leaving the bedroom.<p>

After feeding and dressing Tristan's wounds I lay back in my cot and thought about the changes that had occurred today. Thanks to the chat Gawain, Gal and I had had last night I felt better about everything. I felt clear. Like someone had dropped a bucket of cold lake water on my head. It felt good to do the job I had chosen so long ago. And now that I was refreshed I felt like I could do my healing just that much better. Marlow and Sigga had been surprised at my sudden change in mood. And when Gawain had come to see his lover he had explained to them what happened the night before.

* * *

><p>I groaned, stretching my limbs out towards the hearth. Morning had come far too soon for my liking. I curled back into my blankets, never opening my eyes. After a moment of silence I noticed something out of place. Tristan wasn't breathing as slowly as he had been before. I shot up, my grey eyes opening wide as I stared at the scout. And dark brown eyes stared steadily back at me.<p>

"Tristan!" I jumped up, tripping on my way over to the bedside and fell on my knees beside the bed. "How long have you been up? Are you're wounds hurting? Are you hungry? Thirsty? You are an ass for making me worry so much!" The dark haired scout blinked in complete shock at the stream of questions that left my mouth. After a moment my eyes widened again as I stood up quickly and went to the door. I threw open the door and stepped out onto the balcony. I quickly went to the next room and pounded on the door.

"Wake up! Wake up Gawain!" I quickly ran farther down the hall and opened Galahad's door. "Wake up Gal! Tristan's awake!" The young man blinked his eyes owlishly at me before slowly rising.

"What?"

"Tristan is awake!" His eyes slowly came into focus as he got out of bed, grabbed a tunic and followed me back into the hall. Gawain was already in Tristan's room with a large grin on his face. Galahad went in in front of me and sat down on the scout's bed.

"You bastard! You had us all worrying for nothing!" He happily yelled a grin on his face. Gawain pulled me over to his side and gave me a tight hug. "I'll go get Bors and Arthur." Galahad announced before getting up and running from the room.

Tristan watched me constantly through this, dark eyes never leaving my own grey ones. "You're lucky you woke up there Trist. I'm sure Morganna would have killed you soon if she had to put up with us any longer." Gawain joked, releasing me and going to his friends' side. I laughed as well, sitting up by Tristan's head. I ran a hand through his tousled hair and smiled down at him.

"Morganna?" He asked. His voice was rougher and horse than normal from lack of use.

"She's the Woad woman who was healing you before I got back. She stayed and helped me out while you were asleep." I explained, brushing his bangs into their normal place. "She's not the friendliest of people. But she's Merlin's sister and was offering her help. We couldn't just say no."

He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of my fingers playing in his hair. "I'll just go and find Galahad. Knowing him, he's wondered off and told everyone in the fort," Gawain stood and squeezed my shoulder before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you want anything?" I asked quietly, moving my hand to touch the scouts' cheek. I carefully traced the marks on his high cheekbones.

"Water. Please," he added the 'please' after a quick moment of thought. I smiled and stood from the bed. There was still water in the basin on the table. I poured some into a cup and brought it over to Tristan. Helping him sit up against the wall behind his bed was a bit more difficult with one hand but we managed to pull it off. I handed him the water before pushing myself up against his good side.

"I missed you," I whispered, not even sure if he heard it. I felt him put down the cup on the bed and his good arm wrap around me. I let him pull me into his lap and felt his rough fingers nudging my chin up.

"I dreamt about you. You never left my side, always with me." I smiled slightly as tears started to fill up in my eyes. "I dreamt about your wolf as well. It felt like she was watching over me. And when the time came I followed her and she led me back here. To you." Hearing this, the tears spilled over and slipped down my cheeks. Tristan moved forward, probably ignoring any pain he felt and pressed his lips to mine. His hand slid up and cupped my cheek. I could feel the swell of passion and love that came from this man. All directed at me. More tears fell before we parted.

By the time Bors, Vanora, the children, Arthur and Guinevere came back with Gawain and Galahad, I had moved back to sitting beside Tristan as they all filled the room. The children sat with me, all finding a place on the small bed while the adults stood and smiled at the knight. Vanora even hugged the scout before letting Bors at him. I couldn't help but smile at how close these people had become to me.

* * *

><p><strong>All of the knights belong to the wonderful creators of King Arthur. Ailith is mine though, you can't have her!<strong>

**Alright, I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer. So here is the second last chapter. Next one will be the epiloge. I am so glad that you guys have continued to read my writing even though it sucked at the beginning XD**

**Well, review and I hope the rest of your day goes well. LOVE YA!**


	11. Epilogue

**Change in Darkness**

_Epilogue _

Light filtered through the window at the far end of the room. Slowly I blinked my grey eyes open, squinting against the harsh brightness. A groan sounded from my throat just as two arms tightened around my waist. Tristan chuckled behind me before kissing the top of my head. I turned onto my other side, facing him instead of the bedroom. The morning light made the scout's face glow warmly. His dark hair shone and brown eyes were burning with love and peace.

"Good morning, love." I yawned, closing my eyes tight before laughing quietly and nodding.

"Good morning," I replied in a hoarse voice. He kissed my forehead this time before shifting onto his elbow. "How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged and traced the two marks on either side of my face. Two matching arrows, one on either of my cheek bones. Tristan had inked them onto her skin a few months after the war had ended.

He was about to speak when a loud banging made both jump. "Ailith, Tristan! Get your butts out of bed already!" The voice of Galahad called loudly from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes before sitting up. Though, there were some difficulties with Tristan's arms still around my waist. I lightly smacked the man's hands and stood when he let me go. Quickly I rummaged around for a light dress, something to enjoy the summer heat in.

"I'll meet you at our normal spot," I called over my shoulder as I slid my feet into my leather boots. Yeah, summer dress and leather boots, what a combo.

"You're hair." Tristan's deep tenor caught me off guard. Especially when hands suddenly twined into my dark locks and tugged me back onto the bed. I looked behind me and found my knight sitting behind me with a soft smile on his face and our sheets draped across his lap. He ran his callused fingered through my hair before braiding it down my back, leaving some hair down to frame my face.

"Isn't it kind of sad that you seem to like doing my hair more than even I do?" I teased. Tristan tugged my hair in response before turning my head and kissing me on the lips. My eyes slid closed and my arms wrapped around his neck as I enjoyed the easy peace I felt when with this man.

When he pulled away there was a faint smirk on his face. "Go on before Galahad gets Gawain up here." I chuckled and kissed Tristan once more before standing and rushing from the room.

"It's about time you got out here! Is Tristan meeting us at the tavern?" The youngest knight asked as I came up beside him.

"Yep, so let's get down there. I'm sure Vanora has food waiting for us already."

* * *

><p>When Galahad and I reached the tavern we found the others, minus Tristan, sitting around our table at the side of the open area. Gawain, Bors and Arthur were all laughing and eating hot porridge. I smiled up to Gal before rushing over to the men. None of them had really changed over the last three years. The only changes were the new laugh lines just in the corners of Gawain's eyes. Marlow had given him two healthy children, one of which was sitting on the man's lap.<p>

"There they are! What took you so long?" Bors roared past his companion's laughter. Gal came up behind me with a grin on his face.

"Couldn't get her out of bed fast enough. Apparently Tristan was being fussy with her hair." They all rolled their eyes as the two of us sat down. The little girl sitting in Gawain's lap reached out to me eagerly with a smile on her face. I quickly took the girl, Alice, from her father's arms and set her down on my leg. She was two now, only a year older than her brother, Bryce. The toddler was probably with his mother in the kitchen, helping out Vanora.

"That man has a fascination with your hair, little one. You might have to break him of that habit soon." The golden haired knight joked, a mischievous look in his blue eyes. Both his children had his warm eyes and messy tangles. But it wasn't like Marlow was complaining. If anything, she would have it no other way.

"Yeah, yeah, let the man have his fun," I laughed before my eyes were attracted to the red haired woman coming over with two bowls. "Good morning Van," I greeted her. Vanora smiled and set the bowls in front of Galahad and me.

"Is your man coming down any time soon? Or shall I put a lid over the rest of the porridge?" She asked, walking over to Bors and sitting down gracefully on his lap.

I nudged my head towards the entrance where said scout was walking in, adjusting his heavy coat. I frowned, passed Alice back to Gawain and stood, going over to him. "You sir, are mad," I grinded out, sliding my hands under the coat and taking it off him. Underneath he was wearing a light shirt with a few patches coloring it.

He took my hand once I was finished and led me back over to the table. I fell into the seat first and squished over to Gawain while Tristan sat down beside me. "I should really get a table made to sit all of you," Vanora commented as she stood. Within a few moments she had a bowl for Tristan. And knowing Van she had cut up a few apple slices and added them to his porridge.

I looked around the table at my family, a soft smile forming on my face. Nothing could beat the feeling of being here. Even now, with most of the other knights passed away, I still felt like everything was perfect. Like my brother and Dagonet were watching us even now and smiling with their brothers and sister. And who knows, maybe the six of us will have more adventures in the future to smile at.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>All of the knights belong to the wonderful creators of King Arthur. Ailith is mine though, you can't have her!<strong>

**Thank you all soooo much for all of your support though this story. If it weren't for you it wouldn't have gone as far as it has. I probably never would have finished it. But now, I am so glad that I did. So once again thank you all. And another biiiig thanks to my beta.**

**LOVE YA ALL SO MUCH!**


	12. Author's Note

Hello to all my wonderful followers, reviewers and all the quiet people who just added my story to their favourites. I may have some very good news. There MIGHT be a sequel to "Change in Darkness"! I'm doing an online course right now and I'm finding it really hard to write even though I desperately want to. So, in August I'm going to start contemplating this possible sequel. And I still plan on re-writing "A Breeze" but once again it will have to wait until I'm done classes. I hope you guys will continue supporting my fanfiction :3

~Ghost of the old age


	13. Another Note

**I have just posted the first chapter to 'Time And Time Again', the sequel to 'Change in Darkness'. It's a bit different that the other King Arthur fanfictions I've written so you guys are going to have to tell me what you think of it.**

-Ghost of the old age


End file.
